The Bad Boy Who Stole My First Kiss
by SirenSilene
Summary: Kagome recently moves to a town full of different species. She quickly befriends and forms a small group of trustworthy friends. But that doesn't mean she's on everyone's good side, which ensures trouble rumbling under the surface due to jealousy. (I am horrible with summaries! I promise the actual story is so much better.)
1. Chapter 1- New girl, you're in my seat

***Kagome's POV***

"Bye mom!" I yelled over my shoulder as I hopped out of the blue car. I swung my green backpack onto my shoulders.

"Have a good day at school, Kagome!" My mom smiled warmly at me before I slammed the car door shut.

I walked nervously to the front office. I swung open the door, which jingled in response. I eyed the red bells hanging on the door suspiciously before walking it. I spotted a tall lady behind a desk. She sent me a acknowledging smile.

"You must be Kagome." She spoke happily as she printed my schedule out. She handed it to me with a acknowledging smile. "The 10th grade hall is in the 400 building."

I nodded thanks to her as the bell rung. I dashed out of the front office, not wanting to be late on my first day of school and followed the herd of tall people. A few people,including me, broke off from the crowd and walked to the 10th grade building. I scanned over my schedule and groaned quietly to myself.

'Math for first period? What a great way to start the day off.' I thought bitterly as I trod around the poky cluster of students in the hallway near Room 405. I noticed the door was propped open and quietly walked inside, already feeling nervousness bury a pit in my stomach. There were small clique of students scattered around the room but there was no teacher to be seen. I shrugged it off, thinking the teacher would return soon. My eyes scanned the room briefly before I took a seat in the middle row. I felt many pair of eyes staring at me, making me want to sink down and wish I could disappear.

I felt a pair of small fingers tap on my shoulders, causing my body to jump in surprise. I turned around to face a girl that had brown hair tied up and light pink make up applied. She was wear a pink shirt that had a panda on it and blue skinny jeans.

"Are you the new girl, Kagome?" She questioned politely.

"Yes. How do you know my name?" I asked slowly, eyeing her suspiciously.

She laughed sheepishly with a relaxed expression. "I was requested to show you around on campus. I'm Sango."

I smiled, feeling silly of accusing her. "Oh. You already know who I am, so..." She laughed musically as I trailed off. Once she realize I wasn't to talk anymore, she faced herself forward again.

After a moment of quietude, I tapped on her right shoulder. She turned around in her seat after a short moment.

"Where's the teacher?" I couldn't resist to ask. Class was already halfway over and still no teacher.

Sango glanced at the clock. "He's always late and never on time. He should arrive towards the end of class."

My eyes bulged out of their sockets. "Really? Why?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He's always been this late since the beginning of the school year, but no one questions it or turns him in for it. It doesn't seem to bother anyone anyways."

I gave her a weird stare. "Okay.."

Sango nodded. Suddenly her face lit up and said, "Give me your schedule. We might have more classes together."

I pulled my neatly folded schedule out of my pocket and handed it to her. I watched as she read it over, her eyes brightening as she scanned it over.

"We have Science and P.E together!" She exclaimed, handing me back my schedule.

I smiled in relief as I took the paper back. I folded it back as I thought about how nice this girl is.

"I noticed that all of your classes are in this hall, the 10th grader hall." She said slyly. "But, you don't look like a 10 grader."

I nodded. "It's because I'm not a 10 grader. I'm just a Freshmen that has advanced classes."

"Cool, me too!"

The door swung shut, causing the students to glance up in surprise. All conversations came to a halt as the students made their way back to their original seats.

" Yo. Sorry I'm late. " A middle aged man with grey spiked hair strolled into the classroom carelessly. He set his briefcase on his desk and faced the classroom.

"I'm assuming that's the teacher." I whispered to Sango. She nodded and rolled her eyes.

"We have a new student. Let's give her a warm welcoming. Kagome Higurashi?" He scanned the sea of students lazily. His eyes landed on me and smiled kindly.

"Hi." I said quietly, barely hiding the fact that I was sinking down slowly. I mentally cursed myself for being shy.

"Tell us about yourself, Kagome." He looked overall exhausted and looked like he wanted to take a nap right there and then.

I nodded enthusiastically. "I'm from New York. I like to draw and many people say I'm stubborn but I don't see how. I have a fat,lazy cat that likes to eat and get in my way."

Many people laughed at my last comment to my relief and I smiled. Sango gave me an encouraging pat on the shoulder.

"By the way, I'm Mr. Jones, your math teacher." I nodded in response.

"Turn to page 98 and-" The teacher's voice was cut off by the bell. He smiled sheepishly. "There's no homework."

Everyone, including Sango and I, cheered as we rushed out of the classroom. Sango and I unfortunately had to parted our ways when I reached to my second period, writing. Once again, I walked into the room and had to introduce myself. I felt slightly annoyed at having to repeat what I said.

I was sitting next to a girl that looked like she was my twin, to my startlement. Her pale complexion and small frame mirrored mine. Her dark, brown hair was long, if not longer than mine, and her eyes seemed a shade darker of brown than mine. The only main difference between us, besides her slightly sharper features and defined dark eyebrows, was our clothes. She wore a plunging red v-neck and suffocating tight jeans. I had wore a baby indigo shirt and barely tight skinny jeans. Just by the way she glanced at my figure, I received bad vibes radiating off of her. Not really wanting to get in the wrong crowd of people, I didn't bother talking to her.

Class seemed to tick by painfully slowly, as I was seated right besides my twin. I couldn't wait for this class to be over and move onto science so I could be comfortable with Sango. My leg constantly twitched up and down as impatience sunk into my bones slowly over time.

Right before the bell rung, the teacher assigned homework. I sighed in disappointment while everyone groaned. "Write one paragraph about yourself. It will be graded on correct use of grammar and spelling." I took a mental note of it as I shoved my supplies into my bag. Everyone flooded out of the classroom, onto third period.

Relief flooded through me once I realized it was Science, which I have Sango in my Science class. I walked to class with an extra boost in my step. I plopped down next to Sango, who was taking out her supplies. I mimicked her actions. "Hey, Sango." I said cheerfully.

She looked up at me in surprise. " Hey, Kagome. You got here quickly, for a new student. "

I grinned at her and bumped my chest, feeling my rare tomboy side come out. I winked at her. "I'm a quick learner." I stated with pride.

"Oh, I bet!" She busted out laughing and I quickly joined her. Some students turned around to stare at us with, what I assumed, annoyance. Not a moment later, the teacher walked in and we suppressed our laughter to small giggles.

I was thankful that the teacher didn't make me introduce myself. I half listened to the lesson as I looked out the window and watched the clouds go by. I already missed New York. A small pang of sadness flooded through me when I thought of Eri and Yuka. I made another mental note to text them when school ended.

"Kagome, please read the next section." The teacher's booming voice drew me back into reality.

"W-what?" I stammered, feeling my face turn red in embarrassment.

"Read the next section." The teacher repeated.

'When did we start reading?! I fumed in my mind. I opened my textbook pages and stared blankly at them.

"Page 209, 3rd paragraph down." I heard a faint whisper on my right side, the opposite side of where Sango was sitting.

I quickly fanned through the pages and begun reading out loud. Once I was done, the teacher mumbled a quick thank you before choosing another student as the next victim. I turned to my right to thank the person for saving me but I froze. It was the girl that looked exactly like me from second period. The bell rang,snapping me back into reality. The girl dashed out of the room before I could say a word.

"Rude." I muttered lowly under my breath as I shoved my supplies into my backpack.

"What?" Sango looked at me confused.

" Uh, when's lunch? " I quickly recovered myself.

"Now. Come on, Kagome! I'm starving!" She exclaimed loudly. I rolled my eyes and laughed. She took my arm and dragged me to the cafeteria, just barely as I had got my backpack on my shoulder.

I pulled a tray that had nachos and chocolate milk. I paid for it and headed towards a random table. I was yanked back. I glared slightly at Sango. "What?"

"What?" She mimicked my high pitched voice. "You were about to sit at the wrong table."

I looked at her in confusion. "Wrong table?" I almost started laughing. There was no such thing as the 'wrong table'.

"That's where the school's bad boy sit." She explained it like it made sense.

I raised an eyebrow. "So? I don't see a name on it." I started to walk towards the table.

She glared at me. "No, Kagome."

I ignored her and kept walking on. I heard her sigh and mutter, " Now, I understand why people think you're stubborn. " I smiled at my victory as she jogged up to me. I plopped down at the table and begun to dig in. Sango sat in front of me and dug into her pizza. I was halfway down when I felt a strong hand grip my shoulder. I saw Sango's eyes widen in alarm as she tensed up.

"You're in my seat, wench." A husky voice said behind me. I heard Sango gulp.

 **Update: Heyo! I just finished editing this chapter and it actually wasn't too horrible! I got quite a few more words in and I changed minor things around. Hopefully everyone is more pleased with this chapter. It has much more detail and it's organized better. I plan on editing all of my chapters, (I have about 35 Chapter, Ugh!) and switching some things around. It seems like everything is going way too quickly and I want to slow things down a bit. Thank you so much for reading this. Have a wonderful day! ~AA**


	2. Chapter 2- New girl, you're in my class

***Kagome's POV***

"I told you so." I heard Sango mutter as she shifted awkwardly in her seat. I sent her a sheepish grin before turning around slowly. My breath hitched in my throat. Standing before me was the most capturing golden eyes I have ever seen. My eyes subconsciously roamed over his built body. He had long silver hair tied in a low pony and wore red baggy clothes. Even though he may just have been the most handsome man I've ever seen, his words rang through my head.

'You're in my seat, wench.'

Snapping back into reality, I glared at him. I stood up fully to stare him down. He was at least a head taller than I was. My stance faltered slightly. "I don't see your name on it." Gasps filled the cafeteria, earning myself some more courage to drink from. The short and tiny new girl had stood up to the tall and built bad boy! "Also, I am not a wench. You're the jerk." I stated calmly as whispers were erupting quickly. His eyebrows shot up, cause me to quirked a challenging eyebrow.

"Kagome.." Sango said warningly. I could see her squirming in my peripheral vision.

"Why you little.." He mumbled darkly, releasing his grip on my shoulder to ball his fist.

"Don't get worked over a little girl that took your spot, InuYasha." A boy stepped beside him and placed a firm hand on InuYasha's shoulder, to which he shrugged off in anger. He had short brown hair that was somehow tied into a very short pony tail.

" Miroku,fu-" His voice was cut off by mine.

I stalked my way over to the boy besides InuYasha. "Little girl? " My eyebrows raised up dangerously high. Just when the whispers had died down, they started back up, as I was standing against the bad boy's sidekick.

The boy held up a hand that had light blue prayer bead wrapped around loosely while taking a step back. I had gotten really close to his face just to make him uncomfortable. "Now, let's not be too rational. That's not what I meant."

"Please, do explain." I commanded hotly, tapping my foot impatiently. He opened and closed his mouth like a fish, making my eyes shoot up dangerously high into my hair.

"Kagome!" Sango hissed into my ear.

I jumped in surprise. 'When did she get up?'

"Yes, Sango?" I answered innocently, batting my thick eyelashes. I could hear InuYasha and Miroku scoff at my actions.

She tugged loosely on my arm, pulling me towards the front doors of the exit. "Let's get to class."

I looked at her in confusion. "Why? The bell hasn't even-"

The sound of the bell pierced the air loudly. Crowds of students stood up as the whispering failed to cease. My lips formed in a 'o' shape. She started to tug my harder, forcing me to follow her. I glared over my shoulders at the guys. "This isn't over."

"We're shaking from fear." InuYasha said arrogantly and smirked proudly, crossing his arms across his chest. Miroku shot me a plain look, not knowing how to take it.

I let a teasing smile tug at the corner on my lips. "You better be."

"What the hell were you thinking?"

I fiddled on the bleachers next to Sango, who was currently scolding me. It was P.E already, fourth period. I patiently listened to Sango ramble on. I sighed wearily.

"Wait, wait,wait. Whoa, hold the phone." I interrupted Sango in mid sentence, looking downwards towards the boys locker room.

She gave me an annoyed look. "What?"

"Is that InuYasha?" I pointed to the one and only, InuYasha. My hands ran over my face as I groaned. "Really?"

"You're in my seat, wench." I tried to mimicked InuYasha's deep voice. Sango busted out laughing at my failed attempt. I grinned ear to ear and gave a short chuckle.

Well, well, well. Would you look at this, InuYasha?" I looked up in confusion as I heard a vaguely familiar voice to meet the same golden eyes. InuYasha glared at me.

"What?" I growled, " Am I in your seat?" I stared at him as they climbed the bleachers two at a time.

"I heard you the first time." He towered over us, being a seat behind us. Confusion clouded over my eyes. " I heard you 'mimic' my voice." He used air quotations with his sentence.

"Wait, you heard me?" My voice full of disbelief. He rolled his beautiful eyes in annoyance.

"No way! You were on the other side of the gym!" Sango exclaimed, presenting my disbelief.

He pointed to the top of his head. I stared in awe as his white fuzzy ears twitched.

"Oh." Sango mumbled, clearly embarrassed at her lack of observation.

My hands subconsciously itched reached out to touch his ears. They were smacked away by InuYasha just mere inches away.

"No touch." He said rather sternly, almost like he was scolding me.

"I wasn't going to touch your ears." I huffed in annoyance, trying to deny the truth.

InuYasha was about to open his mouth and say something, but was cut off by a high pitched scream. His ears flattened against his head and winced at the loud sound. My head whipped in the direction of the source.

"You pervert!" Sango screamed. She brought her hand back and connected it with Miroku's cheek. His head whipped to the side. He brought a hand up to the red handprint on his cheek with a look of offence written on.

"Sango?" I asked cautiously. There had to be a reason why she smacked him so hard.

"H-he just groped my butt!" She stammered. I didn't know whether to laugh or scoot away. So I did both.

The P.E coach blew his whistle, signaling everyone to him. We quickly hopped up and dashed down the bleachers. I almost tripped on my way down, but quickly recovered. I heard the boys snicker behind me. We joined in the back of the semi-circle around coach.

"Listen up! The first nine weeks of school have ended! It's time to see if your powers have improved. " Everyone groaned. I looked at Sango in confusion. She shrugged, not wanting to get yelled by coach for talking. "Everyone get into your groups!" Coach shouted the order. Everyone scattered away in groups.

"Kagome Higurashi?" Coach called out. I walked over to him.

"Yes, Sir? "

Join the miko group. The way left group."

"Miko?" I mumble to myself as I walked to the group. I noticed there was three people in the group, who were chattering excitedly.

"Hi." I greeted shyly. The clique group turned to me. Brown eyes clashed with the same colored eyes.

'That girl. . She looks so much like me. Or do I look like her?'

"You're a miko?" The girl questioned rather coldly, folding her arms against her chest as all of her sweetness had melted away to sourness, like eating a sour patch kid backwards.

" I guess so." I nod my head enthusiastically. I wasn't going to allow her to ruin my good attitude.

"I'm Kikyo." My 'twin' said while scanning me head to toe.

"I'm Kagome." We shake hands, receiving questioning looks from our group members.

"Well, Kagome, show us what you got." Kikyo held a glint of challenge in her eyes. I walked past her with my nose in the air. I stepped up to the plate and drew in a shaky breath. That's when I noticed everyone was watching my every movement. I picked up the bow effortlessly. I snatched up an arrow hastily, getting nervous. I hooked the arrow onto the bow and pulled back slowly. I got into a fighting stance, my pointer finger pointing in the direction I want it to go with my other three fingers on the string. I took a deep breath in as I release the arrow. I stared in awe as it soared through the air before sticking itself into the target.

"Bulls eye!" Coach yelled out. Everyone was silent for a moment before cheering.

"Nice one, Kagome!" Sango shouted.

"Damn, did you see that, InuYasha?" Miroku spoke, clearly impressed.

"The wench can shoot." InuYasha murmured.

"Looks like you got competition, Kikyo." A girl next to Kikyo whispered.

"As if. " Kikyo huffed, flicking her hair behind her as she turn away.

"Alright everyone! Get practicing!" Coach bellowed, making his voice bounce off the walls. I winced slightly at the loud voice. I was engulfed in a bear hug by Sango. I laughed heartily before pushing her off gently.

"So what do you guys do?" I questioned the group of somewhat friends.

"I slay demons." Sango answered, holding onto what looked like an enormous boomerang.

"I'm a monk." I raised an eyebrow at Miroku. He held a staff in his hand. My curious eyes turned to InuYasha.

"I, uh, I have a sword that was handed down by family for generations." Why did he look embarrassed while holding that sword?

"That's pretty cool." I mumbled. "Well, show me what you guys got!"

To say that my classmates had pretty awesome powers was an understatement. My mouth hung open and gaped at them. All three of them had showed me their full power and it was amazing that the building was still standing and magically not on fire. The screeching bell snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You should close your mouth. Wouldn't want any flies flying into your mouth." InuYasha snickered. I clenched a fist and stomped over the the girls locker room. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and walked home. My parents could only afford to drive me to school once a day since gas was getting expensive.

I noticed my parents weren't home, as there was no car in the driveway and sighed. "Must be working. Again." I muttered darkly. I grabbed the hidden key under the rug and I jabbed it forcefully into the silver door knob. My hand reached out to twist it but a voice stopped me.

"Look at who's your neighbor, InuYasha."

 **Update: Heyo everyone! I have successfully edited Chapter 2 and I'm loving this progress. My chapters aren't as awful as I had imagined, much to my relief. Hopefully this will help keep you guys entertained enough to continue reading! I'm really try my best to please everyone but I cannot do so if you guys don't review. Thank you again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3- New girl, you're my neighbor

***Kagome's POV***

I turned around slowly to see Miroku and InuYasha. I groaned and leaned against the door. "You have got to be kidding me!" I threw my hands up with frustration.

"You're my neighbor?" InuYasha said, clearly amused. I heard Miroku mutter a quiet, "Oh my.."

"Duh!" I exclaimed, clearly annoyed. I pouted at the idea of having that jerk as my neighbor. I swung the front door open and closed it quickly behind me. I dropped my bag on a chair in the kitchen. I plucked a note off the fridge.

'Hey honey, sorry we couldn't be home for dinner tonight. Work keeps calling us in. There's food in the microwave. We love you.'

It was scribbled neatly in my mom's handwriting. I sighed wearily. I heated up the food in the microwave before digging in.

I threw my bag onto my bed. I plopped down besides it and pulled out my homework. I reluctantly tackled my homework. Slowly, the amount of work went down. By the time I was done, it was 8 p.m. I took a quick shower and changed into my pajamas. I stepped outside onto the balcony. I stared up at the night sky, watching the stars twinkle.

"So you like the view?"

I screamed and looked around frantically. My hand flung up to grab my chest as my heart sped up wildly and throbbed against my ribcage.

"Up here, stupid."

My head snapped upwards, searching the tree. My fearful brown eyes bored into amused golden eyes. "T-that was not funny, InuYasha!" I huffed, out of breath as he chuckled. I rolled my eyes as I leaned over the balcony.

"You- you-you should've seen your face!" He said in between breaths of laughter. For some reason, it spread a warm feeling across my chest hearing his musical laughter. I very quickly stopped the feeling and forced myself to not feel anything but annoyance.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Just wait until I get you back!"

"I'll like to see you try." He commented.

I ignored his comment as I craned my neck to roam the night sky. I heard InuYasha jumped out of the tree and onto my balcony. I yawned tiredly behind the back of my hand. "Wait. Why were you in the tree?" I turned my body towards InuYasha.

He scratched the back of his neck as he leaned against the white railing. "I can see the view better."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh? You mean the view of my window?" I gestured to my huge window right behind me.

"No! Why would I even-?"

I busted out laughing. "See you tomorrow, InuYasha." I walked to my sliding window doors.

"See ya." I heard the sound of a closing door. I flopped onto my bed, welcoming the darkness. I drifted to sleep quickly.

"Kagome!" I was tackled in a bear hug. I laughed softly into Sango's brown hair. It smelled like a mixture between vanilla and cherries. "How have you been?" She asked while releasing me.

"I saw you yesterday." She shrugged at my comment.

"So, anything new?"

I was about to deny when I snapped my fingers. "Actually, yes. InuYasha is my next door neighbor."

Her eyes widen with excitement. "You mean the school's bad boy is your neighbor?

I rolled my eyes. "That's what I said, isn't it? and, why are you so happy about this? This is bad!"

"Oh my gosh, Kagome!" She gushed. "Tell me everything."

The bell rang just in time. We began walking to first period together as I filled her in on everything. I took my seat besides Sango. I pulled out a piece of paper out of habit and begun to draw. At first I didn't know what I was going to draw but I let my mind wonder.

"You're a fabulous drawer " Sango commented. I smiled. The piece of blank paper was now covered with a beautiful pattern of swirls. I examined my piece of art before adding one more swirl.

I held my artwork in front of Sango and gave her a cheeky grin. "How do you like it?"

"Honestly?" She said blankly. "I don't like it." My face started to fall before she exclaimed, "I love it!" She grabbed the piece of paper and analyzed it carefully with a smile. My face brightened up as I fought the urge to punch her in the arm.

Ten minutes left of class, the teacher shows up. He quickly apologized. "You're homework for tonight is a handout." He began passing out a worksheet that contained 25 word problems. I glared at the worksheet as I quickly did the problems so I didn't have any homework. I turned to Sango to ask her a question but the annoying bell rang. I sighed as I gather up my supplies. "Bye Sango!" I called over my shoulder as I rushed out.

I crashed into someone way taller than me. I fell on my butt. "Ouch!"

"Oi, Wench! Watch where you're going!"

 **Update: Meh, I didn't really do much updating on this chapter. Mostly grammar and spelling errors. But I edited it nevertheless! I had fun reviewing this chapter. I was able to refresh my memory! Anyways, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4- New girl, we have more class

***Kagome's POV***

I stood up, rubbing my bruised tailbone. My furious brown eyes met annoyed golden eyes. "InuYasha?"

"Wench." He muttered as he started to stalk away. I yanked on his upper arm as my anger bubbled over. He glared sharp daggers into me, his eyes piercing me down.

"You're such a jerk! I can't believe how inconsiderate you can be! You should watch where you're going!" While I was rambling on, he started to walk away. "Hey!" I cried out and ran after him. "Are you even listening to me?" He merely glanced at me before resuming to look in the direction he was.

"Nope."

I glared at him as I struggled to keep up with him. I realized we were heading in the same direction. "What class do you-" My voice was cut off by the tardy bell. I surprisingly let out a string of curse words. I picked up my pace, slightly in front of InuYasha now. I went to grab for my classrooms doorknob when InuYasha's hand glazed across my knuckle. Electricity shot up my arm, causing me to yank my hand back in surprise.

"What do you think you're doing?" I demanded, still angry from before.

"Going to class." He said, starting to get annoyed.

"What? No. You weren't in this class yesterday, so ha! You aren't 'going to class '." I raised my fingers to quote my words.

He rolled his gorgeous golden eyes at me in annoyance. "I skipped class yesterday." He stated like it was obvious.

I gasped with shock. "You can't do that! You could get in trouble!" He ignored my comment and just pushed the squeaky classroom door open. I walked in behind him, hoping no one would be suspicious.

The teacher glared at us in irritation. "Late." I bit my lip hard as I plopped down in the only empty seat left. Which happened to be next to InuYasha. I yanked my supplies out of my backpack, barely fighting back a groan.

The bell rang, snapping me out of my concentration. I gladly shoved everything into my full backpack. I dashed out the door quickly. I started walking quickly to my next class once the hallways started to get empty. I turned a sharp left, barely missing a garbage can.

Three of the school's popular girls blocked my way. I recognized Kikyo. I ignored them and was about to pass them, but Kikyo clamped down on my upper arm, instantly bruising it.

"So you're the new girl that everyone has been talking about.." Kikyo mumbled, her face close to mine as she analyzed me. The look of distaste and disgusting were painted clearly on her features as her lip snarled upwards.

"I suppose so."

"In my opinion, you aren't even that pretty. Let alone, eye candy. You're probably just another slut." Kikyo stared me down, challenging me. "Don't you dare try to steal my InuYasha away. He would never even lay eyes on you. " She snickered loudly. "It even hurts for me to know that humans can look like you." She examined her nails causally while talking. Her words stung to the core.

"In case you haven't forgotten, you're practically my lookalike. I would much rather be pretty on the inside than be an ugly bitch like you, on the outside." I spat with venom. I was surprised to say the least. Never once have I cursed. Let alone, at someone. I've always been innocent, up until this point.

"Don't worry about your precious InuYasha. He doesn't even lik-"

A slap echoed down the hallway. I held my red cheek in shock and pain.

"Whore." She hissed before yanking on my hair. I yelped in surprise while attempting to shove her off but her 'followers' tackled me to the ground. My head hit the hard floor painfully. Black dots swarmed my vision as I attempted to shove them off.

"Stop." I called out weakly. Tears started streaming down my face as I was punched below my eye. I had never felt so weak and below people in my entire life. It was such an awful experience to feel.

"Stop! " I screamed in panic, my voice echoing through the empty hallway. All of them were torn off of me in an instant. I panted as I tried to control my sobs.

"What do you think you're doing?!" An angry voice bellowed a few feet away from me.

"I was putting that bitch in her place." Kikyo sniffled over dramatically.

"We're over."

"What?!" Kikyo snapped. "No, InuYasha, we are not-"

"Get out of here. Now." He demanded with such harshness.

"Inu-Babe, please, I was just-" She attempted to defend her reasoning.

"Now, Kikyo." He spoke dangerously low. I heard the sound of heels clicking away. I was leaning against the lockers with my head down. I sniffled loudly, feeling ashamed of everything. From cursing at her to not being able to stand up for myself.

"Kagome?" InuYasha asked gently as he squatted next to me.

"Go away.." I whispered, lightly trying to push him away as black dots blurred my vision even more. I started to stand up cautiously, but dizziness hit me like a ton of bricks. I stumbled forward into InuYasha. He gripped my upper arms to steady me. I started to lean on InuYasha as my legs gave out underneath me.

"Damnit, wench! Stay awake!" InuYasha said, sounding like he was underwater. My eyes fluttered close as darkness welcomed me.

 **Update: Whew! That wasn't too bad. I'm trying to put more work and effort into these chapters because I feel like there isn't nearly enough packed inside. Hopefully you guys can see my effort that's been pouring into these chapters. As always, thank you for reading! ~AA**


	5. Chapter 5- New girl, this is my house

***Kagome's POV***

My brown eyes snapped open. I sat up quickly, earning a pounding headache. I put my hand above my eyes and squinted against the sun. I groaned and rolled out of the sun's yellow rays. I noticed I was laying on a silky material. Definitely not my bed. Confusion swarmed in my brain while I hopped out of the unknown bed. Every step I took made my headache much worse. I bit my lip at the pain, but kept walking towards the door. I opened and closed the door quietly. I turned around and slammed into a hard chest. I hissed in pain and held my head as I stumbled backwards. A pair of hands gripped my shoulders to steady me.

"You should be laying down, wench." A familiar deep voice said. I looked up to see InuYasha.

"Where am I?" I mumbled quietly as InuYasha gently pushed me back into the room. I staggered to the bed and plopped down. I rubbed my head, trying to ease the pain away.

"You're at my place."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold the phone!" I said, starting to sit up, only to have InuYasha push me back down onto his bed. I sighed quietly as I laid down.

He rolled his eyes, coming to sit by me."Do you not remember what happened?"

My eyes widened. I sat up quickly, allowing the headache to go from decreasing to mildly increasing. "No. Why? What happened?" I felt fear start to grip me. InuYasha was starting to scare me.

He raised his eyebrows. "Chill. You just started to fight wi-"

"I what?! " I screeched in horror. My hands covered my face as I muttered, "No, no,no,no,n- "

"Will you shut up and listen?!" I snapped my mouth close as he barked that command out. I faced towards him and listened greatly to every word he uttered.

"Kikyo said some things that set you off and I guess you said some shit back and you guys started to have a cat fight." My eyes widen in horror as my mouth slackened open.

"Wait, that doesn't explain why I'm here." I stated my confusion of my whereabouts.

"She punched you so hard you passed out." I winced, now remembering the memory. I rubbed my head gently, feeling the wilt of a bump on the left side.

"Oh." I said quietly. I sighed, not knowing what to say. "But, why did you take me here?"

"I originally took you to the nurse's' office, but you hadn't woken up by the end of the day. I decided that I could just take you to my place until you woke up." He explained briefly before disappearing from the room and reappeared with an ice pack. He sat down next to me and handed me the ice pack. "Do you need Aspirin?"

"No." I lied, taking the ice pack from him. "Is this your room?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Yeah.." He trailed off suspiciously.

"Where's Miroku?" I asked him , applying the icepack against my head.

He shrugged without a care. "At his house."

"Are your parents here? I don't want them to see a random girl in bed with you." I laughed sheepishly, but stopped when I noticed his expression turned blank.

"Not here." He said through gritted teeth as he looked away from me.

"Where are they?" I asked innocently.

"Clearly you're not getting the point." He muttered darkly, looking at a picture that hung above his head on the wall. It had two adults holding a small baby in red clothes and silver hair.

"Huh?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion and stared at the blown up picture.

He ran a hand over his face. "They're dead, Kagome." His voice was slightly muffled.

I gasped. Pain and sadness flowed through me. "How?" I whispered.

He shook his head and sighed. "I don't fucking know."

'How does he not know? ' I couldn't resist to wonder.

"I was just. . put in a foster home. With no explanation."

"Do you have any other family members?" I asked gently.

"This is my grandmother's house, Kaede." He leaned back into the silky pillows. I laid down besides him and I turned on my side to look at him. His face was completely blank of emotion. He was in deep thought.

Taking advantage of this moment, I opened up the ice pack and poured the water on his head. I saw his furious eyes snap in my direction. I picked up a pillow and threw it at him. He caught it and scolded at me. "What the hell was that for, wench?!" He asked angrily. But his eyes held a hint of playfulness. I grinned before shoving him off the bed.

"I told you I was going to get my payback eventually." I reminded him kindly.

"Oof!" He landed hard on his back. I crawled to the edge of bed and peered over. My brown hair draped down, tickling his twitching nose. I giggled at his expression. He smirked before yanking on my shoulder. I fell on top of him, laughing my heart out. I felt his chest rumble underneath me as he chuckled.

"InuYasha, dinner is-" An elderly woman opened the door, but stop abruptly. She blinked a few times as our faces heated up. "Was I interrupting something?"

I pushed off of InuYasha and quickly stood up. "N-no ma'am! I was just about to leave." I laughed nervously. I turned to InuYasha. "Thanks for helping me with my science homew- "

"You're not leaving." InuYasha dusted himself off before standing next to me. He stared me down, challenging me.

"Oh?" I quirked an eyebrow. "I'm not?"

"Nope."

"And why not?"

"Because you're having dinner with my family."

 **Update: Wow guys! This editing is actually taking much longer than expected. But, I suppose it's better than rewriting every single chapter, even though it's tempting. I was able to add a few more details in this, but not as much as I would've liked to. Thank you so much for reading! ~AA**


	6. Chapter 6- New girl, your parents

***Kagome's POV***

I shifted uncomfortably in my seat as awkwardness started to creep slowly into my stomach. I started to dig into my plate of food, almost instantly melting away the awkwardness. My taste buds erupted with happiness.

"Oh my gosh." I exclaimed quietly, mostly to myself. "This is wonderful food, Lady Kaede!" I continued to shove food in my mouth with praise.

The elderly women smiled, causing wrinkles under her wise eyes. "I wouldn't give me all the credit, young one." I stared at her in confusion as she explained further. " InuYasha did most of the making of the food."

"Did he now?"I turned to InuYasha in shook. "You can cook?"

He adverted his eyes and scoffed slightly at my surprise. "Well, yeah."

"You can cook something besides ramen?!" I teased him while lightly poking the side of his head.

He glared at me as his head jerked to the side from my poke. "Shut up and eat the 'wonderful' food." He commanded as he poured more food onto my already empty plate. I smiled slyly at him while peeking out of the corner of my eye.

"Thank you for allowing me to stay for dinner, Ms. Kaede!" I bidded goodbye as InuYasha walked me to the door. I twisted the doorknob and turned around to face InuYasha's bashful gaze.

"Thank you, InuYasha." I smiled.

"Keh." He glanced away in embarrassment as he shrugged tensely. "It was nothing."

Knowing that it definitely was something, I stood on my toes and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, surprising the both of us.

"I mean it." And with that, I crossed the grassy yards that separated our houses and paused by the front door to swing it open to reveal my parents in the living room.

'Oh, shit.'

"You're being irrational, Bryan!" My mother growled at my father with her hands tightly on her small hips.

"Shut the fuck up, Lydia!" My abusive father sneered back, his face bright red with hatred. "I know what the hell I'm doing!"

'Oh,no, please no. Anything but thisagain!' I pleaded inside my head as I ran upstairs and slammed my door shut. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block them out.

"Oh, goodie! Your brat of a child has come home!" Came an annoying, muffled voice that clearly had acid dripping in it.

"Don't speak of our daughter like that! Leave her out of this!" My mom hissed angrily.

I clamped my hands over my ears childishly. "Shut up." I whispered, half whimpering as I slid down a nearby pale blue wall. "Please."

"It's all her fault! If she hadn't slashed her wrists and starved herself-"

I opened my stinging eyes with tears in them to stare at the scars on my wrists. My hands released my red ears to trace the fading scars with sadness and regret.

"No! It's all your fault!" My mother defended strongly, even as her voice cracked. "If you didn't get into drugs and-"

A loud crash and a strangled scream reached my ear drums as her voice was cut off.

"Let me go, Bryan!" My mother choked painfully.

"Tell me you will go through with this!" My father demanded.

"N-no!"

"Tell me!"

I opened my door quietly and walked silently downstairs. My heart dropped through the floor at what I saw. My father raised a threatening hand, making my mom flinch.

I moved out of the shadows. "Stop it!" My voice echoed suddenly through the house. My father dropped my mother in alarm. She was gasping for air and leaning against the sofa as he stalked towards my way. I was glued to the floor; frozen in place once I saw him coming towards me.

"You little wench!" My father bellowed acidly. Anger etched his eyebrows together with squinted eyes of rage.

InuYasha calls me wench. He flashed through my mind for a split second. I stumbled out of my fathers reach just in time. I bolted up to my room in fear, hearing his stomping hot on my heels. I quickly locked it behind me, thankful that I hadn't started shaking until I slid down the door with tears streaming down my face. Not a moment later, the door was being pounded on.

"Let me in, brat!" He banged on the door harshly with his beefy hands that had abused my mother and I countless of times.

"Go away!" I hissed, hoping the door wasn't going to shatter.

All of a sudden, sirens were heard. They started to get louder as red and blue lights shined through my window. My breath hitched in my throat as I watched the lights stop in front of the house and flicker continuously.

"Lydia, you bitch! Did you call the cops on me?!"

'Thank you, mom. I'm proud of you. It's time to get that bastard out of our lives.'

 **Update: Why, hello there! It's wonderful seeing you guys here. :) I'm happy you've made it this far into my story. I'm slowly going through and editing my chapters. Wish me luck! Thank you for reading. ~AA**


	7. Chapter 7- New girl, what's wrong?

***Kagome's POV***

"Kagome!"

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts. I blinked away the saddening images of last night away to see Sango frowning at me. "Yes?"

"That's the fourth time you've spaced out." She stated, suspiciousness leaking into her voice. She leaned near to me to inspect my image more closely. Her eyes lingered under my eyes, to where I presumed I had circles.

I sent her an apologetic look before staring at my food. "I'm sorry, Sango. Just.." I trailed off, not wanting her to worry about me, nor wanting her to get involved with my issues.

"Just what?" She questioned, picking on to what I was doing.

I pushed the unwanted thoughts away and pulled a fake smile onto my tight lips. "It's nothing." I attempted to reassure her, but the way she was glaring at me looked like she didn't believe at all. "Really, it's nothing."

"If you say so." She said with an airy disbelief and resumed eating.

I was about to respond back with more comfort, but Sango's face suddenly went bright red in the matter of 0.3 seconds.

"San-?" My voice was cut off by hers.

"Pervert!" She screamed before painfully slapping someone behind her. I watched in amusement as Miroku collided into InuYasha.

"Damnit, Miroku!" InuYasha bellowed before yanking him by his collar, nearly growling in his face. "Can you not be a pervert for one day?!"

"No." I quickly answered for the monk. Said monk sent an approved glance my way while rubbing his sore cheek. I rolled my eyes in disgust at him.

"Not with someone that's as hot as Sango around." He winked at Sango, who turned as bright as a ripe tomato. She recovered herself by raising a threatening hand, instantly making me think of my father almost hitting my mom. My eyes clouded shortly as InuYasha scurried away and slid into the seat accompany besides me.

"Now, now, Sango, let's not get too feisty." He grinned sheepishly at her with a daring look."Though, I do like it feisty in bed.."

"Gross!" I yelled out and covered my ears. I heard InuYasha chuckle in amusement. I couldn't help but let a sly smile trace my lips.

For a brief moment, silence fell upon the group as everyone dug into their food.

"Are you alright?" InuYasha asked lowly as Miroku and Sango chatted away.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I replied, trying to sound casual as I poked my food with a fork.

He glanced down at my actions before dropping his voice lower. "There was a lot of yelling at your house and the cops showed up."

I bit my lower lip and broke eye contact. "Yeah.." I whispered. "Let's just say, crap hit the fan."

"No kiddin'."

Thankful, the bell rang so InuYasha couldn't push the topic further. I stood up, not bothering to wait for them. I heard them mumbling things to each other, but I pretended like I didn't hear them. I dumped my full tray and walked hurriedly to class.

I sighed in bliss as the bell rang for the last period for the day, which happened to be P.E. I shoved all my supplies back into my backpack and walked towards to the gym.

About halfway there, someone bumped into my hip. I looked up in annoyance to see an amused Sango. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself." She laughed as we walk in the building to drop our backpacks off. As we exit the girl's locker room, Sango spots InuYasha and Miroku. She waves; they wave. We meet up halfway.

"Hey ladies." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. InuYasha and I rolled our eyes while Sango raised her hand, again.

For the rest of the period, we chattered. We had a substitute (who did not care) for the coach. We bid our goodbyes as the final bell rang. I slung my backpack over my shoulder and trotted home.

It was a rather peaceful walk. Until I got jumped.

I was watching a few black birds soar overhead just before I had to go under a valley to go home. I've always had an uneasiness feeling in the pit of my stomach for some reason while I wandered underneath the dome. I glanced around before entering it quickly.

"Miss?"

My heart stopped completely before lurching forward. I didn't dare to turn around. I hear footsteps approach me, making my pounding heart nearly burst through my tight chest.

"Excuse me, Miss?" His deep voice bounced off the concrete walls, sending chills up my spine. I started walking faster as I heard his footsteps pickup. My breaths came out in uneven pants of warm breath. An arm looped around my waist and before I could yelp, a hand slapped onto my mouth. I squirmed under his grasp.

"My, my. Aren't you a pretty one?" His breath fanned my face. I analyzed his features for future reference. I memorized the sharp jawline and matching brown colored hair and eyes. I bit down hard on his hand. He screamed in agony, almost releasing me. As I tried to escape from him, he slapped me harshly against my cheek. Tears threatened to fall as I gasped. I was too stunned to do anything. I couldn't even scream for help.

'I'm going to die today.' I thought as the man in black ran a finger down my jawline. 'I really am going to die today.'

But then, all of a sudden, desperation flowed through my veins.

'Not without a fight!'

I quickly kneed him in the groin while letting a battle cry slip past me lips. I wrenched myself from his filthy hands. I stumbled backwards into the wall, slightly loosing my balance.

"Bitch!" He gasped while holding his crotch area, his eyebrows furrowed together and his eyes squinting.

"Manwhore!" I hissed childishly back. I took my free chance and bolted away from the creepy, unknown man. My footsteps pounded loudly against the concrete flooring until I was finally out in the open. I looked around frantically for someone in sight. To my disappointment and startlement, no one was outside.

But, someone would hear me, right?

"Help! Someone, please-!" My high pitched, frantic voice was muffled when I was suddenly tackled to the ground. I buckled furiously underneath his iron tight grip. "Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed against his hand.

His eyes glinted deviously at my poor excuse of screaming for help. "And why would I do that, princess?" I summoned the deadliest glare at the nickname, hoping I could drill into his stupid head.

"Because you want me to spare your life." A deep, husky voice said behind us, causing both of us to look up in surprise.

 **Update: Hellllllooo, my lovelies! I am very slowly updating my chapters one by one. :) The progress is coming along nicely and I'm liking it so far. I'm trying to lengthen the chapters a little bit more. To much of my disappointment, most of these chapters barely reach 800 words. But, I shall try my best to make them closer to 1,000. Wish me luck! As always, thank you for reading it!**


	8. Chapter 8- New girl, I'm your hero

***Kagome's POV***

I craned my neck skywards to see InuYasha. Relief flooded through me, even if I wasn't in the best situation.

The man above me chuckled in amusement. He pulled me closer to his warm body, pressing me into his built chest. I squirmed in discomfort.

"Oh, my. Would you look at this?" The man smirked upwards in amusement at my savior. "Your beloved lover is here to save the day, princess."

My teeth just barely grazed his skin before he let go hastily. I growled in anger as he finally released my mouth. "Don't call me princess, you disgusting pig."

His head snapped downwards, glowering at my face with traces of anger outlining his pale features. "I wouldn't call me that."

"Yeah? What're you going to do about it, you disgusting pig?" InuYasha haunted bravely with words, looking ready to spring at him at any given moment if he dared to make a move.

The man unexpectedly hauled both of us up and pulled out something that glistened in the sun. He pressed the sharp knife to my neck. "Make one move and I won't hesitate to kill her. " InuYasha scoffed, crossing his arms. I let out a strangled cry when he pressed it harder, drawing a line of red blood. Terror swarmed my pleading eyes, staring helplessly at InuYasha's casual demeanor.

"Lay a hand on her, and you're dead meat." InuYasha promised deadly. In a blink of an eye, InuYasha shoved the kidnapper to the ground not-too-gently. I scampered to my feet quickly and suppressed the sob that rose in the back of my throat with my hand pressed firmly against my quivering lips. I chewed on my bottom lip to keep my tears at bay. A metallic taste filled my mouth, but I paid no attention. My eyes were locked on the two guys fighting.

InuYasha held the guy up by his collar. "Don't you dare touch her ever again." InuYasha growled harshly and showed his sharp fangs. The guy's eyes widen, fear clouding them as he gawked at the pointy objects in his mouth. InuYasha released the man with a disgusted look. The man quickly got back on his feet and dashed away, never glancing back. InuYasha waited for the man to completely disappear from our sight before turning away.

"Are you alright? Did that bastard do anything to you?" InuYasha approached me slowly.

I shook my head, not trusting my voice. I looked up at him with watery eyes. I sniffed as his facial features softened, gradually coming closer. Once he was arm length, I wrapped my arms around his built torso. I needed some comfort right now and all I had was InuYasha. His body stiffened all over, but quickly wrapped his arms around my shaking frame.

"Kagome." He murmured into my black hair. "Everything is alright now. I'm here. You're safe now."

I took a few deep breaths to calm down. The events kept replaying over and over inside my head. No matter how hard I tried to squeeze my eyes to burn the scene.

'You're alive. You're fine. Everything is alright. InuYasha is here. It's okay.' I sighed as I took a step back to wipe my eyes. I let out an awkward laugh, not knowing what to do. "C-can you drive me home?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks, InuYasha." A hand seized my wrist before I could hop out of InuYasha's silver truck. I looked back at his golden eyes with confusion.

"Be safe." He whispered while gently releasing my wrist. I gave a curt nod before stumbling to my door. I pushed the door open and quickly closed it. My short fingernails trailed across the skin that was still burning where he had touch it. I sighed as I desperately tried to shift my feelings.

"Kagome?" I froze in my tracks as I was climbing up the stairs. I turned around to face my mom.

"Yes, mama?"

"He's out of our lives. He's locked behind bars." She whispered happily. Tears brimmed the edge of her eyes. I held her shaking hands with mine.

"Oh, mama! Thank you!" I tackled her with a bear hug. We stood there for a moment, just hugging, teary eyed.

"No, Kagome." She sniffled quietly into my ear. "Thank you."

When I stepped out of the hot shower, I was still crying happily. It was just such a weight lifted off my shoulders, it was almost unbelievable. My father had been abusing us for as long as I could remember. I inwardly cringed while tears still rolled off my face and onto the floor. I was going to have a head banging headache tomorrow. But, it was worth it.

I sighed with bliss when I changed into my silky pajamas. I slid my glass doors wide open to get a breather. I closed them quietly behind me before walking to the edge of the balcony. My hands hung off the edge as I gazed across the beautiful scenery. A golden sunset illuminati the sky. My eyes watered as I sniffed and patted my wet hair. Not too long after, I sneezed.

"Oi, wench! Don't catch a cold " I nearly jumped out of my skin as InuYasha called from the tree. My poor heart was racing again.

"Oi, jerk! You better watch it before you fall out of the tree." I growled hatefully as he hopped down next to me. The sunset illuminated InuYasha's feature into a beautiful golden, like his eyes. I was snapped out of my trance when InuYasha whirled me around a started to lightly push me to my door.

"InuYasha! I'm fine! Come on, stop it!" I started to protest, but InuYasha quickly shut me up by firmly saying, "Don't make me carry you to your room." I sighed as he opened the door and quickly shooed me in. I glared at him through the glass doors as I yanked them shut. With a little more force than necessary, I pulled the blinds down.

"Very mature, Kagome." I heard InuYasha chuckle. I scoffed.

"Whatever." I muttered before flopping onto my bed. I clicked off my lights before falling into a deep slumber.

 **Update: I mainly updated the beginning of this chapter. Just a few errors here and there and some mitch matched words. I attempted to reword a few things, but I don't know if it actually helped or not. :( Oh well! Thank you for reading! ~AA**


	9. Chapter 9- New girl, stay away from him

***Kagome's POV***

"Kagome!" I was tackled as soon as I set foot on campus. I erupted in a fit of giggles, allowing myself to be engulfed.

"Hey, Sango." I gently pushed the strong girl off so I could breath property. I grinned at her as we walked to a nearby table.

Not even a moment later, InuYasha and Miroku showed up with both wearing annoyed faces, arguing about what's the best kind of food.

"Ramen is the best and you know it." InuYasha said, crossing his strong arms across his chest.

"Ramen is extremely unhealthy for you." Miroku argued.

I rolled my eyes as Sango started to butt in the argument but the bell cut her off.

"Actually, ramen isn'-" She glared at the red bell hanging on the wall behind us. I laughed and dragged her to first period. We quickly weaved in and out of crowds of people. We settled in our seats quickly, her eyes really wide. "Can I have your phone number?"

"Sure." I scribbled on a piece of notebook paper before tearing it out. I lazily chucked it at her. It soared in the air before a boy snatched it up. His black eyes scanned the paper before smirking.

"Is this for me, sweetheart? "

My heart stopped. I recognized that voice from last night. Panic filled my head as I stood up and tried to yank the paper away from him. "N-no, it's not!" I felt slightly woozy as I scanned over his features. Same brown eyes. Same brown hair. Same pale complexion. His familiar smirk widened as he held the paper above his head. I let out a huff in annoyance. Due to my shortness, he was at least a head taller than me. "Please give it back."

"And, what if I don't?" He teased, waving the paper just out of my reach.

"We are going to kick your sorry ass. So, I suggest you drop the paper. Right. Now." Sango said darkly while standing up from her seat. He snickered before turning away and throwing it over his shoulder carelessly. Sango's hand snatched out to grab it before we returned to our seats.

"W-who was that?" I asked shakily, pulling out my supplies slowly.

"Naraku." She growled. "He's dangerous, Kagome."

I nodded before swallowing the lump in my throat. I started to draw to calm down my spiking nerves. After erasing and shading multiple times, I looked up at Sango who was looking at my artwork in awe.

"You're amazing, Kagome." She picked up the piece of paper gently and analyzed it further with squinted eyes.

"Do you want it?" I asked casually. She looked at me with disbelief written on her face.

"You would let me have this?" Surprise etched her features and leaked into her voice.

I shrugged, not knowing what the big deal was. "It was just a doodle." She went to make a report, but I cut her off sharply with a sneeze.

"Bless you."

I sniffled. "Thanks."

*2nd Period*

I stretched my back and groaned softly with boredom. Writing was definitely not my forte.

"I can make you groan louder, sweetheart." Someone moaned softly into my ear, sending freezing chills down my spine. I turned around warily to see Naraku, mere inches from my face.

"I would rather not." I hissed back, the feeling of being sick returning.

"Would you like to test th-"

"Naraku, Kagome. Care to share what you're talking about? It seems so much more interesting than my lesson." The teacher's voice boomed with thick annoyance.

I jumped in surprise. "N-no sir!" Naraku snickered as he leaned away from my ear. Much to my annoyance, I sneezed again.

"Bless you." InuYasha turned around in his seat. I nodded a thanks as he turned back around.

The teacher cleared his throat right as the bell rang. A look of annoyance flashed his face as students pushed their way out the door.

I stopped by InuYasha's desk as he packed up. I only angled my head towards his direction. "We need to talk." His eyes searched mine, confused.

"Kagome?" I started to run out the door as Naraku's voice replayed over and over inside my head. "Kagome!"

I sighed in relief as the bell rang for lunch. I had packed up during class so I just bolted out the door. My body crashed into someone that was way taller than me. I rubbed viciously at my forehead.

"Oi, wench!" I looked up at inuYasha, surprise at the sudden outburst. Everyone in the hall went around us.

"Sorry." I started to walk away, but then I spotted a sneaky Naraku across the hall. He winked at me before walking towards me. His eyes were trained on every square inch of my face. I started to stumble backwards into InuYasha.

"What the hell, wench? What is your problem today?!" I stared at InuYasha, my brain processing things very slowly.

"Nothing is wrong. Nothing.. At.. All.." I said slowly as Naraku past us. I started to suddenly feel extremely dizzy and nauseous. I pressed a hand to my throat in attempt to calm down the sickness that was rising. Big, black dots swarmed my vision as my breaths came out puffy. I closed my eyes to block all the booming noise out. My knees felt weak as my hearing tuned out.

"Kagome?"

I mentally groaned as I opened my eyes. I was confused to see that I was in InuYasha's arms. "What..?"

InuYasha stopped walking and relief flooded his eyes as he settled me down against the metal lockers. He bent down in front of me and looked at me sternly. "What's wrong?"

"I.. Um.. Nothing. Why? What's up?" I tried to say casually, but failed deeply.

"What's up?" He hissed in my face. I slightly flinched, expecting him to start yelling. Seeing my flinch, he attempted to remain calmed down. "You blacked out, Kagome."

"No, I didn't." I said, confused.

He sighed angrily through his nose. "Yes, you did. You were standing there and then you just.. started falling. I called your name but you didn't respond. Your eyes were opened the whole time and you wouldn't look at me."

His words ranged in my head. 'Your eyes were opened the whole time and you wouldn't look at me.'

"But, I'm fine. I don't know why I would.." I trailed off when Naraku popped in my mind.

"Damnit, Kagome!" He suddenly yelled in frustration, his fists closing tightly like he was going to punch something.

"Okay, okay!" I said, panicked. "I know who attacked me last night."

"Who?" He demanded hotly.

"Naraku."

He froze, his lips parted slightly. "How.. How do you know?"

"His voice.. It's so similar. And, his face."

"You stay far away from him. Do you hear me, Kagome? Far away." The desperate look in his eyes..

"Okay.. I'll try."

We walked to lunch together. I was fiddling with my thumbs while InuYasha had his shoved into his pocket. He kept glancing at me. I laughed quietly. "I'm fine, InuYasha. I'm not going to blackout again."

"Yeah, well, you didn't think you were going to blackout the first time, did ya?"

I shook my head in amusement. "No need to be a mother hen."

"I'm not being a mothe-!"

I yanked open the door, accidentally slamming it into InuYasha's face.

"Ow!" InuYasha yelped.

I spun on my heel to see a panicked InuYasha as he tried to stop his nose from pouring out blood.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, InuYasha!"

"How did this happen?" The nurse asked us as she analyzed InuYasha's nose. InuYasha glared in my direction.

"I swung the door open and accidentally hit his face." I said quietly, feeling ashamed. The nurse giggled in amusement.

"Was it an accident?" InuYasha asked, his voice slightly muffled from his clogged up nose.

I grimaced, averting my eyes. 'Guess I deserved that one.'

"Well, his nose seems perfectly fine." The nurse stated while stepping away from InuYasha's nose that was no longer bleeding. "Just slight bruising."

Before InuYasha could make a snarky comment, I quickly thanked the nurse while grabbing our pass from her. I pulled on InuYasha and started walking to P.E.

"Are you alright?" I asked when we were about halfway to class.

He sighed from his mouth. "Yeah."

"I'm sorry." I muttered quietly.

He laughed softly. "It's alright." When we reached the gym, the bell rang to signal us home. We both groaned in annoyance.

"See you later, InuYasha."

"Kagome, wait." InuYasha stopped me with a loose hand on my arm. He released it when I turned around to face him. "You shouldn't walk home alone."

"I know I shouldn't, but I'm still going to."

"Why?" He blurted, releasing my arm.

"It helps clear my head after hours of school work. Thank you, though." I said quietly before turning on my heel and walking home.

"Be safe." InuYasha whispered just so I could barely hear him.

After doing a few hours of homework, showering, and eating, I finally stepped onto the balcony.

"Took you long enough, wench."

I didn't jump in surprise, seeing as I was secretly hoping he would be here. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it's not like I-" I sneezed, cutting myself off. I sniffled when InuYasha started to talk.

"Oi, you getting sick?" InuYasha stared down at me in amusement. The clear sky laid behind him and peeked brightly through the leaves.

"No.." I mumbled, trying to suppress the urge to sneeze again. "I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick, Kagome."

"Well, I'm not like other people."

"I've known this for a while.." He muttered.

"Hey! I heard that!" I said quickly before sneezing.

"Geez, go back inside. I don't want your germs floating around in my breathing space."

I stuck my tongue at him before slipping back inside my room. I flopped happily on my bed and fell asleep almost instantly.

 **Update: Woo! One more chapter down. I think I'm going to put this fanfiction on hold until I finish editing these chapters. They are so choppy and just nooooo. Thank you so much for reading these chapters. :) ~AA**


	10. Chapter 10-New girl, are you sick?

***Kagome's POV***

I laid my heavy, achy head on the table as I waited for the others to arrive. I had gotten very little sleep last night due to a runny nose. I groaned softly as more people started talking louder when they saw their friends. I closed my eyes for a brief moment before someone broke my peaceful moment.

"Kagome? Are you alright?" Sango's gentle voice rang in my ears.

I pried my eyes opened reluctantly to look at a worried Sango. I would of laugh by the way she hovered over me like a mother hen.

"Yeah." I mumbled before sitting up straight. I rubbed my eyes gently and opened them to see InuYasha slide in next to me as Miroku sat closely to Sango. She gave him a warning glare and scooted further away from him. I laughed weakly, but I soon erupted into a fit of coughs. I heard InuYasha's clothes rustle softly before I felt a hand rub my book soothingly. I blinked my eyes tiredly as I fought the urge to lay my head on his shoulder.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

I waved my hand in dismissal. "Perfectly fine. Just tired." InuYasha glanced at me wearily like he didn't believe anything I had just said.

"Maybe you should go home." Sango suggested.

"No!" I said much louder than expected. "No.." I repeated, quietly. "I can't; I have things to do at school."

"Yeah? Like what?" InuYasha said mockingly.

I scoffed, folding my weak arms against my chest. "Like schoolwork.. And stuff."

"We could always take notes for you and InuYasha could bring you the work home." Miroku butted in, supporting InuYasha's side.

"But.. But.." I started to deflate. "No. I won't take off of school just because of a stupid cold." Everyone looked like they wanted to protest, but the bell cut them off sharply. I stood up and walked away quickly before they could protest. It was so tempting to go back home into my fluffy,warm bed.

I plopped down into my seat and look at Sango in pure misery.

"You look like you want to go home." She commented dryly as she took her supplies out.

I sighed through my mouth, seeing as my nose was clogged up. I slowly brought out paper and a pencil. "You have no idea." I mumbled.

"Good morning class!" Everyone head snapped in the teacher's direction before whispers flew.

"He's actually on time?"

"No way!"

"That's the first.." I heard Sango mutter.

"Now, now, class. Did you think so lowly of me " The teacher touch his chest with fingers in mock hurt. "Of course I'm on time! When am I ever not?"

Silence filled the room for a few moments before he quickly added, "Actually, don't answer that." Low laughter filled the room.

I stifled my giggle as I sniffled. I raised my hand and waited patiently for the teacher to notice.

"Ah, yes, Kagome?"

"Do you have any tissues?" I asked before coughing a few times to clear my throat.

"I'm afraid not. There should be paper towel in the ladies room." I nodded and swiftly walked out of the classroom in search for paper towel. I sighed in relief once I spotted paper towel in one of the stalls. Firstly, I blew my nose before I ripped off only so many sheets and shoved them into my pockets. I walked slowly back into the classroom. I plopped down again before sneezing.

"Bless you." The class chorused.

"Thank you." I mumbled almost hatefully.

"Unbelievable." I said, exasperated as I blew my red nose. "I've sneezed 14 times since first period."

"You kept count?" InuYasha choked on his food, trying to hide his laughter. Miroku and Sango didn't even try to hide their bark of laughter.

I sulked down in my seat. "Guys, it's not funny." I sniffled miserably. "You're making fun of a sick person!"

"Ha! So you do admit that you are sick!" InuYasha exclaimed.

"Yes." I hissed. I shoved my tray of food and pillowed my head in my arms. "I just want to go home."

"Why don't you?" I lifted my head at the sound of Miroku's voice.

"I don't want to bother my mom." I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"What about your dad?" Inuyasha's back tensed up at Miroku's question.

I waved my hand feebly in dismissal. "He's in jail. He can't take me out of school." I said causally. Everyone gaped at me. "What?"

"I-I'm sorry, Kagome. I didn't mean to-" Miroku started but I had already ran to the girl's bathroom. I swung a stall door open before emptying my stomach into the toilet. My eyes burned along with the acid in my throat. Someone held my hair up tightly. I groaned as I flushed it down the drain. I looked up into brown eyes.

"Thanks, Sango." I rinsed my mouth out before taking a few deep breaths in to calm my churning stomach. I cupped my hands to drink the water from the faucet. "That," I said while wiping my mouth off, "was nasty."

Sango laughed quietly. "Kagome, you really should go home."

"The day is almost over. I can make it." I said weakly, not even convincing myself. Sango curled her bottom lip in between her teeth, but didn't say anything else as we made our way back to our table.

I cleared my throat to catch the boy's attention. "It's fine, Miroku. You didn't know." I said, referring back to the old conversation.

His eyes were puzzled before a light bulb went off. He gave me a curt nod, not pushing the subject any further.

I shivered, feeling cold all of a sudden. A freezing hand pressed against my forehead. I flinched away and glared at InuYasha. "Y-you're so cold!"

He frowned as he looked at me. "No," He corrected me, "more like you're burning hot."

I winked at him before pushing his hand away. "Thanks; I know I am."

He rolled his eyes. "I think that's the fever talking." He muttered right before the bell rang.

"Off to Gym class, yay." I grumbled under my breath. The fact of doing anything was displeasing in my mind. I just wanted to curl up and sleep the day away. Was that too much to ask for?

"Obviously." I muttered as we walked to class.

"InuYasha, Sango! I think she has fully lost it; she's talking to herself!" I heard Sango and InuYasha crack up at Miroku's teasing. I glared at them before marching my way into the Gym building. I suddenly stopped, causing them to almost run into me.

"Kagome?" Someone asked curiously behind me.

"I.. I need to sit down. I don't feel so good." Some gripped my shoulders and lead me to a nearby bench. "I really don't feel good." I squinted my eyes painfully as my head throbbed.

"What's wrong?" Someone kneeled in front of me as my head was buried in the palm of my hands.

"My head.." I groaned softly, leaning against the bleachers behind me. The coldness of the metal bleachers against my back raised goosebumps on my arms.

"Sango, Miroku. Get some ice from the clinic. I'm staying here with her." Someone said softly due to my headache. I pressed my back against the cold wall as someone griped my shoulders to make sure I didn't fall off the bench.

"What's going on here?" An unfamiliar voice, gruff said a few feet in front of me.

"Kagome.. feeling sick..headache.. Miroku and Sango.. Ice pack.. Clinic.." I heard an incoherent sentence being chopped up as I tried to block all the sound out. I heard some mumbling before I was swiped off my feet but I could care less. Whatever it took to get this raging headache gone. I weaved in and out of conspicuousness. Once I felt strong enough, I opened my eyes to be blinded to a rather bright light. My eyes blinked constantly until I was used to it.

"She's coming around.." I heard someone mumbled.

I touched my forehead to feel someone cold under my fingers. 'An ice pack? ' I sighed as I sunk further into the pillows. "What time is it?" I spoke quietly, trying not to provoke my already terrible headache.

"After school. You're at your house." Someone spoke on my left side. 'InuYasha? '

"Why does my head hurt so much?" I moaned and InuYasha noticeably stiffened at the sound that came out of my mouth.

"I.. I.." He cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um, I don't know." My head rolled to my left side to see his cheeks red.

"Are you getting sick, InuYasha?" My hand reached out for him.

"N-no.." He said nervously. "I don't get sick."

"Everyone gets sick, InuYasha." I said, recalling his words and firing them back at him.

He stuck his nose in the air. "I'm not like everyone else."

"I've known this for a long time.."

"H-hey!" He exclaimed, finally figuring out what I had done. He shook his head in amusement before leaning over and rubbing his finger across my forehead to smooth out the creases. My eyes fell heavily at his gently touch.

"Feel better, Kagome."

And with the words of advice spoken from InuYasha, I allowed my heavy eyelids to slide shut and fall into a deep slumber.

 **Update: One more chapter down! Woo! Hopefully you guys are rereading them to help refresh your memory. I know I definitely needed a refresher. Thanks a bunch for being such a wonderful reader! :) ~AA**


	11. Chapter 11-New girl, you have a vistor

***Kagome's POV***

Knock, Knock, Knock.

"Come in." My voice came out hoarsely. My head rolled to the side as my mom peeked her head in before walking in fully with a pill in her left hand.

"How do you feel, honey?" She asked sweetly as she tucked my sheets in.

"Like a hammer is pounding on my head." I moaned as I shoved my face farther into the pillow. I could practically feel my mom's frown on her face.

" It's been 24 hours and you're still not feeling better? " Worry etched her concerned features. Her thin eyebrows were scrunched together under her wrinkled forehead.

"Obviously not, mom." I growled, feeling annoyed with the sickness myself.

"Can you sit up and take this medicine for me?"

I huffed before springing myself forward into a sitting position. I already knew my long hair was a knotted mess of hair that was unusually sticking outwards in opposite direction. I took the green pill from her grasp before swallowing it dry. The feeling of the pill slowly going down my throat made my stomach churn. "Mom.. I don't feel good."

"I know, honey. I know. I'm going to run to the store and get better medicine. Will you be alright here?" She laid a hand on my feverish forehead with a frown tugging on her tight lips.

"It's all good here." I sniffled before sneezing. She gave me a worried look before shutting my door. I kicked off my warm blankets that my mom had just tucked in with a loud sigh. I shivered as my warmth escaped and the cold blanketed my body thickly. I grabbed my pink robe that was hanging on my brown bed head and wrapped it tightly around me before sliding my glass doors open. I watched my mom back up to go down the street in a small red car before taking a left and disappearing from my view.

"Are you still sick, babe?" A husky, amused voice whispered hotly in my ear. Several chills of unpleasant spiked formed at my spine.

I jumped in terror, barely swallowing the scream that had rose to my throat. I turned around slowly and felt sick to my stomach. My hands started to tremble with the rest of my body.

"I'm sorry, but I had to poison you." Naraku took a step closer to me. I took a step backwards. We continued this movement until my back slammed against the unexpected wall behind me. "It would be easier to take you."

"T-take me?"

"Ah, yes. Wouldn't want a beautiful girl to slip through my fingers." He chuckled darkly as he traced my jawline with his finger. A disgusting look of lust whispered harshly into the deep soles of his dark orbs.

The large amount of fear that had sunk into my stomach angered me greatly. My hatred burned away the acidic feeling of terror. The look of fear was replaced with annoyance. I gathered enough saliva and spat in his face. His face changed from being creepily attached to pure disgust in a mere second. It was almost considered amusing to watch.

"Bitch!" He growled angrily as he wiped his face. With the distraction, I kneed him in the groin. He grabbed his lower area with a hand, but I wasn't strong enough to wiggle out of his strong grasp.

"Let me go! Go away! Help! Help!" His hand clamped down on my mouth, preventing any more coherent words to from. I didn't dare biting his disgusting hand anymore. He would deffiantly smack the spit out, quite litteraly.

"You're going to pay for that." He hissed, his face just inches away. His breath reeked of cinnamon cigars. I tried to wrench my head away to stop gagging from the stench.

"Not as much as you're going to pay for this." A fierce voice bellowed before Naraku was wrenched from me. Whoever was my savior, they sounded extremely pissed and hateful with every word uttered.

"Did you or did you not learn your lesson last time?" Someone growled a few feet away from me. "You need to leave her the hell alone. Do you hear me, creep?!" The constant sound of powerful punches connecting to someone's face sounded unbelievably rough. A harsh coughing and loud spitting on pavement was heard.

"You disgusting creature." My savior hissed before letting Naraku drop heavily to the ground. "Go. And never return to this place or you won't live to see another day." The voice was hard and mean, promising the threat. My body curved forward as a fit of coughing erupted painfully from my throat. I slowly started sliding down the cold wall as my legs wobbled weakly, my hands curling into fists around my stomach.

"Are you still sick, wench?" The unknown person seized my upper arm right before my butt connected to the ground. I stumbled forward clumsily into a hard chest before being swept off my feet.

My exhausted eyes connected with InuYasha's soft ones. A surprising electricity jolted through my body, making me shiver all over.

"Naraku," I whispered hoarsely as he laid me down gently on my bed and tucked me in. I leaned into my soft pillows greatly. "He said he had to poison me before he took me."

"Poison? Take you?" He mumbled in confusion, scratching the edge of his left fuzzy ear. Everything went fuzzy as I watched him pace left and right in my small room.

"I don't know.." My heavy eyelids slide shut over my lifeless brown orbs as the darkness of black welcomed me quickly.

"Feel better, Kagome." I heard a soft whisper before a small pressure, like someone giving it a gentle squeeze on my hand.

 **Update: Lots of updating and rearranging around on this one. It's rather short if you ask me, but whatever. As long as it pleases you guys! Thank you so much for reading and I'm loving the reviews that are being left. :) ~AA**


	12. Chapter 12-New girl, how've you been?

***Kagome's POV***

"Honey, I'm home."

I rolled over in my bed and pried my sleepy eyes open to reveal my mom with a brown bag. I continued to lay in bed and watch her miserably as she ushered over to me. I yanked tiredly behind my hand, causing annoyance to flare up inside of me because I had been quite literally sleeping all day. She dug into the thin bag and yanked out three different kinds of medicine.

"Oh,mom,-" I started to whine as my stomach slightly churn at all the medication laid out, only to be silenced by my strict mom.

She sent a firm look of disapproval my way. "Don't you dare try to fight the medicine, Kagome. You're sick as a dog and you need this."

I sighed close my eyes, knowing she was right.

When my mom had finally arrived home from her "quick" trip to the store for my medication, I didn't dare speak a word to her about what had happened a few minutes right after she had left. The fear and anxiety of her going into a mode that wouldn't ever allow me to leave to house again, had settled deep and firm into my weak bones. I couldn't stand having the thought of my mom always worrying about my well being, whether or not I was besides her. I just couldn't do that to her. So I kept my lips firmly sealed and kept quiet about it.

The past few days haven't been the worst days of my life, but they had come pretty close. It was consistent throwing up after everything I attempted to get into my stomach, solid or liquid. I kept throwing up the medicine. Never in my life had I felt so sickly or weak, besides the time of having Naraku nearly raped me when I was jumped. I was half tempted to just give up with trying to consume everything in general, but that might make my sickly worried mom pushed over the edge. Just to please her, I continued to shove unwanted things down my throat and into my stomach. It took a while and many failed attempts of swallowing pills, but eventually over time my stomach had stopped clenching with aches and the vomiting had come to a stop, thankfully. The more time had passed, the more better I had started to feel quicker. I just had to get the edge of the poison flushed out of my system, which was the hardest part. The first day was the worst of the two.

The first day was pretty much summed up with me puking into a nearby pan every time something entered my mouth, liquid or solid. I attempted to eat only soft foods such as bread or noodles, but it upset my stomach along with just plain water. My mouth was dry as a dessert and my throat was burning from the stomach acid. The only thing that I could really keep down was cold popsicles.

My glass doors had unexpectedly slid open while I was laying tiredly against my pillows, watching a random show while being snuggled into my blankets for warmth. I jumped with my heart beating wildly against my ribcage, getting ready to fire my plastic remote at my burglar, when InuYasha unexpectedly slipped into my bedroom silently. I assumed he used the balcony that was connected. I watched him with curiosity as he shut the doors, preventing the cold to seep into my bedroom.

"What're you doing here?" My voice crackled with dryness as I struggled to sit down. He quickly crossed my small bedroom and pushed me back down, tucking the sheets back beneath.

"The real question is, were you about to chuck that remote at me?" A smirk played on his lips as he looked down at me in amusement. I scoffed slightly while turning my heavy head away.

"Well, yeah. You scared me." If my voice wasn't so parch, I would of projected my voice to get my point across, but I couldn't even sum up enough energy to begin with. I unscrewed the cap of my water bottle before taking a tiny sip to cool my aching throat.

He rolled his fairly golden eyes as the matter was quickly forgotten as his hand pressed against my broiling forehead. A small frown tugged against his lips, slowly eating away at his playful smirk to be exchanged with seriousness.

"How have you been feeling?" He questioned suspiciously. "You feel quite warm."

"Better." I spoke truthfully, slightly shivering at his soft touch. His calloused hands were pleasant and soft against my forehead. "I've been under the blankets all day, though."

He nodded at my explanation."You look better." He said with all honesty. "You're just about back to your normal pale."

"Hey!" I yelped out weakly, swatting his hand away. I scratched my forehead where his hand was laid upon, secretly feeling the leftover warmth that his hand had left.

"Just telling you the truth." He whipped out a small stack of papers before placing them on my nearby tall, brown desk that had a wheelie chair neatly tucked into.

"Can I trust you not to do too much schoolwork while you're bedridden?"

"Is that my makeup work?" I peered curiously at the papers, only for InuYasha to block my view with his built body. I fought the urge to rape him with my bare eyes.

"Yes," He confirmed, "but, if you work too hard, I'll take it away."

I huffed in annoyance. "How would you be able to tell?"

"I have my ways." He smiled kindly before disappearing out the transparent doors.

I watched him enter his bedroom before throwing the covers off. I slipped my shoes and shivered my way over weakly to the papers. There was a note attached to the top, neatly scribbled handwriting on a bright orange sticky note.

'Hey, Kagome! InuYasha informed me that you had came down with something, probably the flu since it's the correct season. Anyways, I gathered some notes to help you throughout the work. Feel better soon! -Sango :)'

By day 2nd day of laying in bed all day at home and doing at least half of my makeup work, InuYasha had reappeared into my bedroom. This time I hadn't jumped, as I was trying to concentrate on a stubborn math problem.

"Wench.." InuYasha growled with infuriation as he stalked closer to my bed, his hands reaching out to grab the papers.

"Don't. Touch. The. Papers." I grouched, snatching the papers just barely out of his reach.

"Kagome." He said in a warning tone. "I told you not to do too much of it."

"I'm not, I'm not." I quickly put the papers away. I coughed three times into my arms before turning back to InuYasha.

"That cough didn't sound very healthy." He commented on the sound while plopping besides me on my small bed.

I glared at him. "Who are you to judge my coughing?"

His hands flew up defensively. "Hey, I wasn't tr-"

"Kagome, did you take your medi-" My mom came barging into my room with a pill capsule in her hand to reveal a boy in my house.

"Who's this?" My mom asked kindly, but demanding.

"Oh, um, mom," I gestured towards InuYasha, who had risen to go shake my mom's hand as a greeting, "This is InuYasha."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Higurashi." InuYasha shook her hand once. "I'm right next door to you."

"Please, InuYasha, call me Lydia." She insisted.

"Lydia." He repeated her name, to which she gave a confirmed nod with a encouraging smile.

"Kagome," She turned towards me, getting back to the previous conversation. "Did you take your medicine yet?"

"Not yet. I'll take it soon." She nodded before placing a hand on my forehead.

"Your fever seems to have finally broke. I think you just had to get that sickness out of your system first."

"Yeah." I agreed as she placed the pill on top of the papers.

"Alright, kiddos, I'll leave you be. Don't do anything inappropriate." My mom winked suggestively before disappearing out of my room.

"Sorry about my mom." I blurted out awkwardly. I couldn't help but think how cliché it was for a teenager to be apologizing about their embarrassing parent.

"It's cool." InuYasha shrugged. To change the topic, he said, "You better not be at school tomorrow."

"What?" My eyes bulged out in surprise. I had originally planned on going to school tomorrow, to be truthful. "Why not?"

"Your body hasn't fully recovered from the poison."

"You don't know this! I already feel so much better." I argued hotly, crossing my arms.

"You still aren't completely better. You need more rest." He stated stubbornly as he mimicked my arm language; crossing them over his crest.

"I'm fine." I gritted through my teeth. "Stop babying me. I can take care of myself."

"Apparently not." He growled before snatching the papers out from underneath me. I let out a low "InuYasha!", to which he ignored as he walked over and placed it on the desk.

"No more." He ordered in a parently fashion.

"Fine, InuYasha." I huffed, sinking backwards into my pillows with defeat. I could always work on some when he's not there.

"Don't work on it when I leave, either."

"I never said I was going to!"

"Maybe, but I know you, Kagome." He smirked while gathering the paper in a bundle and stalking out of my bedroom and onto my balcony.

"InuYasha! Come back here with my work!" I leaped off the bed and ran after him. My bare feet stomped on the cold hardwood. My stomach collided harshly with the railing of the balcony as he soared over onto his. He turned backwards before waving with a smirk and disappearing into his room.

I shut my eyes tightly as I fumed silently inside my head with anger.

'Why that little prick! I was doing just fine with my work, I was even almost completed with it!'

 **Update: Helllloooo! My updatingness is coming along nicely, but it's a lot more work than expected. Hopefully I should be able to finish up this editingness soon because it's taking a lot more time and I can't seem to balance it out with updating monthly chapters.**


	13. Chapter 13-New girl, welcome back

***Kagomes POV***

"The reason why you're late." The front desk lady stared at me with those unnerving blue eyes.

"I overslept, ma'am." I spoke with slight annoyance through gritted teeth. She rolled her irritated eyes before typing up a tardy slip. She tore it from the small printing machine that sat on her desk before tossing it carelessly to me. My hand reached it before it drifted to the floor.

"We are currently on lunch break." She said while examining her long nails.

"Thank you." I muttered before slamming the door angrily open. I hurriedly made my way to the lunch room.

'It looks like lunch just started. That's good.' I grabbed a foam tray loaded with fruit before waiting in line to pay for it. I paid the lunch lady $1.50 before casually strolling to my normal table with Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha, and plopped down next to InuYasha. He stopped talking before staring at me with wide eyes.

"Kagome!" Sango exclaimed, gasping at my sudden appearance. Her eyes mirrored InuYasha's; wide and mildly confused.

"Oi, wench." InuYasha said, trying to talk and swallow at the same time, only to choke on his surprise. He cocked his head to the side as I sat down besides him. Clear emotion of puzzlement was drawn onto his lovely features. The expression on his face made me smile at him.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku questioned my well being, for once setting his pervertness aside. I mentally applauded his people skills improving.

"Remarkably well for someone who was poisoned." I responded dryly before biting into a green, juicy apple with my eyebrows raised. My brown orbs trailed from their faces, soaking in what they were expressing.

"Poisoned?!" Sango screamed, earning a few stares. Her ears turned crimson red and her eyes looked murderous. The hand that was holding the fork, promptly dropped it to turn into a tight fist.

"Shhh. I don't want anyone to hear." I spoke lowly, placing the apple down on my tray and finishing the food in my mouth before proceeding to speak again. I coaxed everyone closer with a single finger to me. Everyone leaned in slightly, kinda forming a circle.

"You all know Naraku, right?" Everyone nodded, edging for me to go on with eager eyes shining. "Well, he thought I was a pretty object to have. He wanted to take me for his own, but he knew he had to get my fighting strength down. So he did something so simple... He poisoned me, tossing my body into a completely new world of sickness. He came over to my house to take me, but InuYasha-"

"I kicked his ass." InuYasha stated proudly with a smirk tugging on his red lips. I rolled my eyes at his bluntness while shaking my head.

"What were you doing at Kagome's house?" Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at InuYasha before Sango punched him in the arm, to which seemed really harsh from the sound of it. He turned slightly to Sango, pouting as he rubbed his arm.

"How would you know it was at my house?" I said suspiciously while crossing my arms and leaning backwards from the table.

"It was just an assum-" His voice was cut off by my loud shriek.

I felt the wind rush past me and enveloped my body coldly. My back hit the compacted floor, causing the breath to be sucked out of my lungs temporarily. My legs dangled over the seat as I laid on my back. The heat rushed to my cheeks as embarrassment flooded throughout my whole body. I looked up nervously at everyone.

And, what does everyone, and I mean everyone in the whole cafeteria, do?

Laugh until their faces are beat red, almost mirroring mine.

My face flamed as I calmly stood up and returned to my seat.

"As you were saying, Miroku." I continued to shoved more fruit into my mouth. Everyone struggled at the table to stifle their loud laughter.

"As I was saying," He continued, nearly choking on laughter, "it was just an assumption.

"Oh," I spoke scarily calm,"by the way- that was not funny." They grinned slyly as I crossed my arms across my chest. "Okay, maybe a little bit." I lowered my defense before continuing eating.

"Are you a vegetarian?" Sango randomly asked, gesturing to my plate of food. She watched me intenty as she finished off the last bit of her chicken sandwich.

I wrinkled my nose in response, placing the finished apple down on my tray. "Uh, no? I just.. Like eating healthy, I guess." I averted my eyes as I nibbled on my celery.

I couldn't help the thoughts of, 'Only because I used to starv- ' I shook my head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. 'The past is the past. ' I said fiercely in my head, trying to earn some encouragement as my mood darken.

The bell rang, leaving me unable to finish my food. With on last bite of my celery, I dump my tray in the garbage.

"No offense, Kagome, but why did you bother coming to school for one class?" Miroku asked once we started walking together to gym.

I shrugged, not wanting to admit I secretly wanted to spend time with them because I had missed them a lot. "So I could get a break from being cooped up inside my bedroom all day." Miroku nodded, seeming to understand my spazzing out of being indoors. The group traveled in silence to the Gym, everyone occupied with their own thoughts. We went to our separate locker room's to quickly change. I yanked my shirt above my head and tugged another one on. I yawned lazily behind my hand, but I was soon woken up by a high pitch beeping sound. I yelped and squinted my eyes, quickly covering my ears.

"Fire!" Someone screeched loudly.

I looked at Sango, unsure of taking my book bag with me, but she was nowhere to be found. I quickly swooped my bag onto my shoulder and begun to head out. I glanced behind me as I was running out, making sure no one was still in the locker room.

"Kagome!" Someone called out from the back of the locker room, their voice echoing to me. I frantically made my way to where I was. My eyes widen as I finally found Sango.

"Sango? Come on!" She blinked at me a few times, looking confused at my franticness. "What are you still doing here?"

"I.. I don't know. There's was a gas in here and I blacked out for a moment. When my eyes cleared, no one was in here." There was a dark bruise slowly forming on the side of her pale face.

"There's a fire." I quickly explained, tightening the straps of my backpack. "We need to get out of here. Now!" I saw the dark smoke roll it's way into here. I grabbed her arm right after she grabbed her backpack and hauled her to the front of room. Unpleasant, thick smoke filled our lungs right away, making us hack up a storm. "Sango." I wheezed, barely able to breath in without choking. "Where's-"

A loud, nearby voice hollered, Excuse me, sir! , Sir! Don't go in there! The building will collapse any second!"

"To hell I won't! Get the hell out of my way or I swear, I will plow you down!" Someone growled outside. They sounded so far away, so muffled. Yet, they were only a few yards away.

I yelped as a huge chunk of wood that was on fire collapsed in front of us. I jumped back in surprise, dragging Sango behind as well.

"InuYasha, we need to back up, the buil-"

A creaking sound drowned the words out as we hurried to the source of the voices. My eyes stung, my nose burned, but what hurt the most were my lungs. We were roughly about 15 feet from the door when the building let out a groan of despair before it-

"Kagome!" Sango screamed, her hand wrapped around my arm tightly. Tears spilled over her eyes, but I couldn't tell if it was from the smoke or fear. "It's cavi-!"

My head snapped up in fear as I watched the ceiling slowly get closer, and closer, and closer. I shrieked putting my hands in front of my face, hoping it would someone how save us. I waited for the pain, for anything, but it never happened. I dared to peek out from my fingers. A clear dome was surrounding Sango and I. It was preventing anything falling on us. My eyes quickly glanced around at the ceiling. Only part of it had fallen onto us. The rest was just barely holding up.

"H-how did you..?" Sango asked, looking as confused and amazed as I was. What was this? And, how was I creating it?

"I don't know.." I said, not knowing myself what was happening. I didn't have enough time to question it, as I felt like my energy was being sapped up. "We need to move!"

We moved around fallen objects quickly, the dome still around us. Which, was deflecting anything that touched the dome. My eyes stung with tears and my body ached for a rest. The dome flickered once, causing a ball of fire just narrowly miss us.

"Kagome." Sango said, something unreadable in her voice. She was the one that was dragging us towards the door.

"I'm fine." I assured her as I moved my feet to a much faster pace, finally reaching the door. I swung the door open, watching the black smoke roll out like steam from a hot shower. The doom flickered uncontrollably, making a sizzling sound before cutting completely out. Most of the students were looking at us in surprise and were slowly starting to walk towards us.

We took in the clean air in gasps. I put a hand over my stomach as I leaned over, trying to catch my breath and stop coughing. I glanced over at Sango and it seemed like Sango was having equally amount of difficulty I was. She had her eyes squinted and was bent over like me. We wrapped an arm around each other to become more steady and stable together. My legs felt like lead as we made our way over to the students that were safe. I started to sway slightly, feeling extremely exhausted.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango questioned as she hovered over me, sounding like she was underwater. I shook my head in denial, feeling like I was going to pass out. I tried to respond but darkness had taken over me in such a short time, that I couldn't react fast enough. The last thing I saw was her darting forward and a flash of silver.

"Kagome!" She yelped as I went down.

"Kagome! What happened?" Another voice called out. I felt them grab my arm and raise me back up.

I jolted awake from the blackness and into the brightness of light. My legs unfolded from underneath themselves to stand. "I'm fine! I'm fine!" I blinked a few times, trying to reassure myself more than anyone else. "I'm okay." Sango, Miroku, and InuYasha were by my side as I tried not to sway.

"I just need to sit down and rest. I'm really tired." I plopped down heavily on the wet grass, not caring about getting dirty. The dampness of the sods heightened my senses slightly. "Really sleepy.." I mumbled as I fought my eyes open. My eyelids slid shut as exhaustion took role over my body. A panicked InuYasha was quickly on the ground with me. He pulled my body against him. I subconsciously snuggled into the warmth.

"What happened in there, Sango?" Miroku asked as InuYasha tried to keep me awake.

"I don't know.." Sango said thoughtfully. "There was a gas in the locker room, but it only affected me. I was knocked out and when I woke up, everyone had disappeared from the locker room." The more she talked, the more she sounded foggy and unclear.

"InuYasha.." I mumbled sleepily. "I need.. I need to lay down. I can't stay awake much longer." I leaned heavily onto his shoulder. I could feel his arm resting on my shoulders.

"Kagome." InuYasha said, pulling me out of my clogged thoughts briefly. "What was that dome that surrounded you and Sango?"

"I don't know, InuYasha.. I'll tell you when I wake up."

 **Update: FInally done with this chapter! WOW, this took a lonnnnnnng time. I hope you guys like this one a lot better than my old one. It's much longer and it makes a lot more sense now. ~AA**


	14. Chapter 14-New girl, what's going on?

***Kagome's POV***

"-dome that surrounded us."

"Could the dome have devour her energy, leaving her exhausted?"

"Maybe.."

Bright light was glowing behind my sealed eyelids. Sleepiness was trying to firmly wrap its arms around me, but I fought against its warm blanket of love. I slowly raised from the bed without my eyes opening . A chorus of gasps had reached my ears.

'I probably should of opened my eyes first. ' I thought as I opened my eyes to be blinded by light and groaned heartily at the light. My eyes blinked rapidly, trying to make the colorful blobs come into focus.

"Miroku? Sango? InuYasha?" I spoke rapidly while looking at them individually. My eyebrows scrunched up as I cocked my head to the side. My hands fisted the soft blanket that was laying over me.

The door creaked opened, earning my immediate attention.

"How are you feeling, honey?" My mom popped in my view with a tray full of food.

"Tired." I admitted while kicking the sheets off.

"The dome thingy. Explain, wench." InuYasha commanded impatiently. His arms crossed against his chest while a confused look was drawn on his features.

I waved my mom's gasp off. "It's normal, mom." I returned my attention back to InuYasha. "The roof was collapsing and I threw my hands above my head, trying to do something. When I opened my eyes, the dome was surrounding us. I could feel my energy being soaked up quickly. I felt so tired."

My mom set the tray down on the nightstand. "Kagura.." She mumbled with a hand gripping my night stand.

"What would Aunt Kagura have to do with this?" I said, confused.

"Kaede? You mean my-" InuYasha's question was silenced by my mom's impatient nod.

"That old hag said that she had given you powers when you were just a baby." My mom was extremely displeased yet impressed. "Now I understand what she had meant."

"What kind of powers?" I questioned her understanding of this mess.

My mom adverted her eyes. "You're going to be one of the strongest Miko's alive."

Stunned silence washed over us. Everyone's eyes darted back and forth between everyone.

"M-me?" I spoke while pointing to myself. "That's impossible! I'm just an ordinary Miko!"

"Ms. Higurashi, you said 'one of the strongest Miko's alive'. Do you mean there are more just as powerful as Kagome?" Miroku butted in, using his smart senses.

My mom's eyes widen, as she seemed a little surprise that he could catch on so quickly to her hint. "Yes, I believe so."

"Is one of them named Kikyo?" InuYasha asked, finally uncrossing his arms. I looked at him in surprise. I didn't even begin to think that one of the strongest Miko's could be located and found in our school.

My mom gripped my night stand harder, turning her knuckles paper white. The color of her face washed away with a face of horror. Her left hand grasped her shirt tightly, lightly shaking.

My mom looked horrified. "Mom? What's wron-"

"H-how would you know about her?"

"She goes to our school." Sango piped in with basic information.

My mom cursed under her breath, greatly surprising me. "Kagome, I need to tell you something. Alone." She eyed my friends, signaling them to leave the room.

I shook my head, signalling them to stay. "No, mom. If you have to tell me something, you can tell my friends. I'm going to tell them anyways." I met my mom's hard stare, staring equally with stubbornness. She sighed, giving in.

"Kikyo.. She.." She seemed to have a hard time with her words. Everyone in the room leaned forward in anticipation. I laced my fingers together on my lap.

"Spit it out, ma." I encouraged her.

"Kikyo is your twin sister." My jaw slackened. I fought the urge to yell, "Excuse me?!".

"That explains why Kikyo looks so close to Kagome.." Sango said dully, breaking the icy silence. Miroku nodded in agreement.

My head was too clogged with unanswered questions. I shook my head, trying to clear the thoughts. "Mom.. Please explain more."

She shook her head furiously. "I have said too much already. The effects will start tak-" I cut her voice off with an unexpected yelping that escaped my throat.

A pain had exploded in my stomach and was spreading quickly throughout my whole body, sending endless amounts of needle pricks. "Mom.." I wheezed, slowly laying back down into my soft pillows. "M-my stomach.."

She watched me through regretful, watery eyes. "I know. I'll give you some medicine." She disappeared the room.

I gasped in pain and clutched my stomach, barely able to keep my eyes open. My friends moved forward to confront me, but they seem to run into a invisible wall. They pounded harshly at the wall with strong punches. Every blow seemed to hurt my body even more, sending the needle pricks into a stabbing pain.

"Stop! You're hurting me!" I screamed out in agony as they all paused their blows mid-hit. They looked at me with worried eyes before settling down in their chairs. My mom hurried back into the room with a glass full of blue liquid.

"What's happening to me?" I asked quietly. We watched with surprise as my mom passed through the wall without a problem. She handed me the transparent glass wordlessly. I sniffed it cautiously and it smelled a strong scent of mint. I gulped it down, burning my throat. It tasted far worse from what it smelled like. The pain started to subside, but it was still there as an annoying pain.

"What was that? It's making me drowsy." I slurred as I sank further into the pillows. My mom took the glass carefully from my slipping grasp. She turned on her heel and walked out. I could hear her mumbling a few words and it sounded like she was talking to someone under water.

I closed my eyes and waited for the tiredness to go away.

 **Update: I've noticed that when I start editing my chapters, they really short and choppy. Hopefully you guys can spot a difference when I change them. And, the chapters are really short for some reason. Well, I'm onto my next chapter! ~AA**


	15. Chapter 15- Beware! Inuyasha's POV!

**Hello everyone! I'm going to start doing Author's notes. I feel a little disconnected with the story if I don't do one. Please note that this chapter will be in InuYasha's POV, not Kagome's. I'm not a big fan of doing other POV's besides Kagome's so there will most likely only be a few chapters like this. Thank you all for reading up this far! Thank you for the comments and the feedback's. And, thank you a ton for the Favorite's! It really means alot to me. :) ~AA**

 ***InuYasha's POV***

I plopped down on the chair near Kagome's bed, realization sinking in as my whole body had seemed to go completely numb with shock. I rubbed at my eyes tiredly.

"What do you mean Kagome won't wake up for a while? " Sango asked, astonished. Her eyes shone with fear. Her hands ringed and unringed themselves on her pink shirt with worry.

"Lady Kaede?" Miroku had asked once the older women had just shaken her head. Kagome's mom bit back a sob that had risen to her throat. My heart ached terribly for her.

"Ye child won't wake up. There was a spell placed upon her. If she found out about her older sister, Kikyo, she would sleep for eternal." Kaede folded her frail hands neatly in her lap as she looked intensely at everyone.

"Why was that spell placed upon Kagome?" Sango questioned.

Kaede lifted her gaze to Sango, who gulped in response. Her thin lips moved as she spoke gently.

"Lydia knew Kagome's past would haunt her forever. She found herself a witch to help make Kagome forget certain things of her past, Kikyo being one of them. The witch warned Lydia that there would be a cost to it, and a cost there was."

"How do we lift the spell?" I said once I found my voice again.

"Kikyo will need to come here. She is a strong Miko- she would be able to take the spell off."

Kagome's mom sniffled in response. "Kikyo would do no such thing for Kagome." We turned our heads in her direction in mild surprise. "Kikyo left this household when she turned 15. That's why I didn't want Kagome to remember her. They were so close."

"Why would she leave the house at such a young age?" Kaede questioned Lydia quietly.

"Bryan was a very abusive father.."

"Now what?" Sango asked, anger bubbling at the surface. She stomped her foot before standing up. "Kagome will be forever like that? We all know Kikyo wouldn't dare step foot in this house. Let alone, save Kagome."

Ms. Higurashi sunk into a nearby chair. Small lines of tears streamed down her face. "Oh, Kagome." I sensed the atmosphere was losing hope.

"Now, we wait. We wait for her to wake up. I know she can do it. She doesn't need Kikyo." I said, small faith laced within my voice as I stood up as well. "She knows we're waiting. She'll wake up; I just know it."

 **Update: Yay! This chapter was short to begin with, buttttttttt, I tried my best to edit it and I didn't get very far. Enjoy! ~AA**

 **And a special shout out to** **Youkai55 and Kalaharia for letting me know that this chapter had a code failure. I post my fanfics on other websites so I have to copy and paste them into an editor like Word and someties I forget. Thank you guys so much for contacting me. Have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16- Beware! InuYasha's POV again

***InuYasha's POV***

I did the same thing. Everyday.

Wake up, get dressed, go to school. Come home, do homework, eat dinner, go to sleep.

Wake up, get dressed, go to school. Come home, do homework, eat dinner, go to sleep.

I could barely concentrate in my classes, let alone understand the lesson. I found myself caring less and less each day about my grades slipping.

I tried to lift the spirits up of our little group, but it always went back to nothing. I knew my words just rolled off my tongue and I didn't mean them. And, I think they knew that.

Miroku had squeezed my shoulder and said, "We miss her too."

I shrugged him off. "Keh," I responded, "I don't miss that wench." But, I knew my eyes gave me away. My eyes were as clear as a window.

I was always so tired from staying up late and thinking about Kagome. Wondering,'When will she wake up? Will she even wake up?' I didn't realize I would be in so much pain. So I questioned myself.

'Are you falling for that wench? '

I tried to shake that feeling off and focus on my studies. The feeling of being lost without my girl around to cheer us up. She always knew what to do when-

Wait- my girl? Since when did she become my girl?

Since you started to fall in love with her.

"InuYasha." Someone called out to me.

I tore myself from my thoughts. "Yeah?"

"The bell rang." Miroku said. Sango just offered me a sad smile. "Let's go to lunch."

"Yep. Lunch." I tried sounding happy, but my thoughts wandered back to Kagome. How she hasn't been able to sit with us.

"You know," I said while nibbling on my green apple. 'Kagome likes green apples.' I shook my head to get that thought out. "It's been a week since Kagome hasn't been with us at lunch."

Sango nodded once. "We know. It's- it's not the same without her." This was the first time we were talking about Kagome since she fell asleep.

Miroku poked around at his food. "We need a way to figure out on how to get her back."

I pushed my food away in frustration. "How?" I said, exasperated.

He met my eye and said it simply.

"Have faith in her. Kagome is a strong woman. She'll be be able to get her out of this mess. Just- have faith in her and everything will be alright."

Anger bubbled inside of me. When will she wake up? We've been waiting long enough. Doesn't she know that?"

Sango's eyes looked at me softly. "She'll wake up once she figures a way. Our faith will give her strength. She knows we're waiting. It's only a matter of time. Be patient."

No words would come out of mouth as I was lost in the world of thoughts.

'We're waiting for you, Kagome. Don't worry.'

My head hit the pillow as I tried to let the darkness consume me. I tossed and turn before I was able to get comfortable. I allowed my heavy eyelids to slide shut.

"InuYasha."

Who was that? She sounds so familiar.

"Who are you?" My voice bounced off the darkness that surrounded me.

A giggle. "InuYasha. It's me!"

"Who?!" Outraged, I lashed out blindly. Light flashed in my eyes before I saw a girl.

"K-Kagome?"

"Yeah, it's me." She smiled as I took a step forward.

"We miss you," I quickly added, "wench."

She sighed and looked longingly in the distance. "I know."

"Come back to us."

"I'm trying."

"InuYasha?" A voice called that wasn't Kagome. I turned around.

"Miroku? What are you-"

"Kagome!" Another familiar voice ran past me and tackled Kagome.

'Sango..'

"Wait a moment! So Miroku and Sango are here? With Kagome? And me?" I said, trying piece everything together.

Kagome gently peeled herself away from Sango. Sango eyes were barely containing the tears that threatened to splash over. "I called all of you here because I saw how distressed you all were and it made me really unhappy."

"You can see us even though you're asleep?" Miroku asked. Kagome nodded in response.

"I just.. I need everyone to hold on just a little bit longer. And I'll try my best. I miss you all.." Her body seemed to shimmer like a picture disappearing.

"Kagome!" We exclaimed as she started to disappear.

"Please don't leave us." Sango wailed, reaching out a hand to wrap around her dissipating body.

"I'm not leaving." She reassured us, waving with a smile. "I'll be right back. I promise."

I woke up with a start.

'Kagome..' Her words ranged through my head as I started to get dressed.

I pecked Kaede on the cheek.

"Now, hurry along to school, child. "

As soon as I stepped on to campus, Sango and Miroku swarmed me.

"Did you..?" Miroku trailed off, not knowing how to start.

"Did you have a dream about Kagome? " Sango asked.

I shook my head. "I don't think that was a dream.."

Today was a lot better than any of the other days of the week. We all joked a little more. Smiled a bit more. Laughed longer. Paid attention better. We were overall, more happy.

 **Hey everyone! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I hope you don't mind too much about InuYasha's POV. I wanted you to get a peek on what he's been thinking since this has happened. I'm really liking the way this story is rolling and I hope everyone else is too. Thank you all for the support this is getting. Until next time! ~AA**

 **Update: Yay! Another chapter down! I can't wait until I have everything all caught up. Thankfully, summer is here so I can do a little bit more of my free time editing this. Next chapter! ~AA**


	17. Chapter 17-Beware! Back to Kagome's POV!

***Kagome's POV***

My eyes flutter opened unbelievably slow. My brown eyes slid from the left side of the room to the right side as I glanced around.

'I'm still in my room?'

I leaned against my weak arms as I struggled to sit up. I was breathing heavily by the time I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I slowly slid down my warm bed. The floor felt cold against my bare feet that I haven't walked on in over a week. I gripped the pale yellow wall as I made my way carefully to the door. I pushed open my bedroom door and stuck my head out.

"Mom?" My voice was so dry and raspy. After clearing my throat and coughing a few times, I braced myself. "Mom! I'm awake, mom, I'm awake!" A small frown tugged on my pale features as there was no response. I knew I shouldn't move anymore, but..

My hand had a tight grip on the railing while walking down the stairs. My legs wobbled slightly as I went down, but I pushed myself forward. I bent over with one hand on my stomach and the other still on the railing. My breaths came out in large puffs of air.

"Mom, please be home.." I begged quietly, causing my voice to bounce off the walls gently.

I peeked my head into the kitchen, her bedroom, and the living room, yet she was nowhere to be found. I let out a puff of annoyance.

'Someone needed to be here with me. Did they really think I would never wake up? ' A small dose of sadness flooded through me, but was quickly forgotten once my legs started to tremble. I crossed the kitchen as quick as I could, feeling my strength slowly start to slip.

With barely having the strength to turn the knob of the front door, I slipped out of the house and outside. I looked wildly around for my mom's car to no avail. I crossed the wet grass, not caring about anything at this point.

I grabbed my stomach in pain as I weakly knocked on the door frame.

'Please be home.. Please be home..'

I mustered up the most strength I could and knocked on the door, a fraction harder than last time. A quiet cry of frustration slipped my lips as I crumbled to the ground.

"InuYasha!" I cried out as I stood on all fours. My vision clogged up with tears. I was about to lay on the cold ground and weep, but determination coursed through my veins strongly.

I hauled myself up with much more strength.

"InuYasha! It's Kagome!" I screamed as loud as my crackling voice would let me. I laid my clammy forehead on the door. I felt my body start to slide down as the door unexpectedly swung open.

I was too tired to scream. Too tired to feel arms wrap around me as I tumbled down. Too tired to hear someone whisper my name. Too tired to respond as darkness grasped me again.

 **Hey everyone! I'm really sorry for all the short chapters that I've been doing recently.. But, I have been trying to update as quick as possible. Thank you so much for the support! ~AA**

 **Update: Hey guys! Another chapter down! Woo! I"m trying to sped this up because I'll be doing Spanish online soon. Wish me luck! ~AA**


	18. Chapter 18-New girl, you're awake

***Kagome's POV***

My eyes reluctantly snapped open before I could fall into a deeper slumber. I could feel soft pillows and blankets surrounding me as my sides rubbed against them. A masculine smell filled my nose. I blinked the thick sleepiness away. "InuYasha, I'm-" Arms were thrown around me and pulled me close into a hard, but comforting chest.

"Don't ever leave me again." His voice was slick as honey and I didn't realize how much I had missed it. I felt his head gently lay on top of mine and his silky hair tickled my face.

"I promise I won't." I whispered as I wrapped my arms around his torso. I buried my head in his chest to try stopping my watery eyes from spilling over. "I missed everyone. I missed you."

"We missed you, too." He reassured me and pulled away. I hastily swiped my palm across my cheek. "What were you doing by yourself?"

"I don't know.." I said honestly. "I just woke up and no one was around so I came here." My lips suddenly turned downwards into a deep frown as I analyzed over his features. His cheekbones were more prominent against his more paler complexion.

"Hey. Look at me." He lifted my chin up with his finger. "I'm fine. As long as you're fine, I'm fine "

Butterflies roamed freely in my stomach and warmth spread throughout my body. "Please, just gain the weight back." Before he had a chance to utter a single word, I blurted out, "What's the date?"

He lifted his head on the ceiling as if the answer was there. His eyebrows scrunched together as his golden orbs roamed the ceiling. His head snapped down as his eyes lit up. "November 23rd. Why?"

"We have school tomorrow, right?" I propped myself on my elbows.

"Yes." He spoke slowly before quickly added, "Don't even think about going tomorrow. You were out cold for a week. You haven't gained your strength back."

I nibbled on my bottom lip as I mulled my thoughts over. "Maybe..But I need to get my schoolwork so I can catch up." I glanced out the window as headlights flooded the room. "Oh, my mom is home!" I quickly pushed myself off the bed before InuYasha could protest. "Thanks, InuYasha!" I threw my arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Uh..Uh." He stammered, slowly wrapping his warm eye around me. "Sure! No problem!" He hugged me back before pulling away reluctantly.

We stood at the door. My hand was on the door knob, about to twist it, but InuYasha's voice made me pause my movements.

"How did you do it? How did you wake up with Kikyo's help?"

I closed my eyes briefly before they fluttered open again. "I used my own technique. It wasn't easy. It was actually quite painful. It drained my energy considerably and that's probably why I'm so weak." I shook my head as I twisted the cold knob in my hand. "I could already feel my strength returning." I waved to InuYasha before being swooped up by my mom.

"Kagome! What are you doing out here? When do you wake up?" Her voice started cracking at the end of the sentence as her eyes watered more.

"Mom.." My own eyes started to water while I fought the urge to wrench myself from her. I lead her inside and closed the door behind us quietly. Anger bubbled in my veins. "Why did you leave me here all alone?"

She flinched away from the anger coated in my voice. "Kagome, I.. I.."

"You what?" I demanded while crossing my arms. I leaned heavily against the counter as I begun to grow tired.

"I didn't think you would wake up. I swear this was the only time I left you alone."

Sighing in defeat, I rubbed at my eyes tiredly. "Okay, mom. I'm going back to school tomorrow."

"Good morning!" I said happily while plopping down next to InuYasha. Miroku and Sango sat across from us.

"Wench, I thought I told you-" InuYasha's scold was cut off by Sango's outburst.

"Kagome!" She reached across the table to tackle me in an awkward hug.

I smiled cheekily into her hair before untangling myself from her tight grasp. "What's up?"

Miroku laughed, rather amused at my causality. "Nothing much; what about you?"

"Oh, you know, the usual. Waking up from a coma and all." I said casually while waving my arms around.

Sango shook her head in disbelief. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I admitted, putting an elbow on the table to rest my head in my palm.

"That's why I told you to stay home.." InuYasha muttered darkly.

Thankfully the bell rang, signaling us to homeroom.

"See you guys later!" I smiled as Sango and I went to first period. I plopped down and waited for time to pass by.

First, Second, and Third period flew by in a blur. I had a ton of makeup work due in one week from all of my classes. I mentally groaned and despised school.

I plopped down at the lunch table with all of my friends without a tray of food, sighing in annoyance. I started to reach inside my bag.

InuYasha nudged me in my ribs and glanced at the empty space where my tray should be. "Where's your food?" This gathered Sango's and Miroku's attention, causing them to paused talking and stare at me in curiosity.

I glared heatedly at him while I yanked out a stack of papers and a pencil. I pointed to the overloaded papers. "Do you see all of this work?"

"Yeah. What's your point?"

I picked up my pencil and started working on said papers. "This is all due by the end of next week."

"So, you're saying," Miroku butted in the conversation with squinted eyes, "that you can't eat because you have too much work that needs to be done?"

Sango's eyes narrowed considerably. "Kagome, you know that's not very healthy and-"

"Guys," I said, interrupting Sango, who frowned at me in response as did the rest of the group, "I was out for over a week. It's going to take some time for me to get back into eating." The thought of food made my stomach churn uncomfortably.

A green apple was shoved in my face, blocking my view from my work. My eyes trailed the arm up to InuYasha's face. He had his head turn the other way to hide the small blush that was tinted on his cheeks.

"You need to eat something, wench. We don't need you passing out from the lack of food."

I offered a small smile as I wordlessly took the apple, biting into it's juicy core.

"Listen up!" A voice bellowed off the P.E's concrete walls. A few people winced as it bounced back to us. "Today, we are doing dodgeball! Get in a single file on the yellow line!" People ushered quickly to the line and waited impatiently as he started forming two teams.

He pointed to InuYasha and trailed his arm to Sango, leaving me out of their team. "Blue team!" His arm pointed at me and trailed his arm to a random kid I didn't know. "Red team!"

'Great! Just my luck! ' I thought as Sango offered me a sympathetic smile. I returned with a shrug and mouthed to her 'Don't worry about it. I'm fine.'

I was anything but fine.

I was almost certain everyone on the opposing team was aiming their balls at me. I had no time to rest as I had to keep dodging the flying balls. After a good 5 minutes, someone hit me with a green ball and they cheered victoriously. I wobbled my way over to the wall and plopped down. My chest heaved heavily up and down. Not too long after I was out, the game ended and the final bell rang. I hefted myself up uneasily and quickly changed in the girl's locker room. I gathered all my belongings and stalked out of the gym.

"See you tomorrow!" Sango called out and waved to me.

I grinned happily and waved back. "See you tomorrow, Sango!"

"Take care of yourself, Kagome." Miroku commented as he walked past me.

"Will do." I promised.

I started walking away, but someone latched onto my backpack and started dragging me. Panic clung to my sides as I struggled against them.

"H-hey!" I yelped out, trying to turn around in their tight grasp.

"Wench, calm down. I'm taking you home." A flash of silver hair flew in front of my eyes as the wind picked up.

My head snapped up at the voice. Relief flooded through me.

"InuYasha! You almost gave me a heart attack! I thought you were some rapist trying to kidnap me!"

He crackled with sheepish laughter. We had arrived to his red truck as he released me. I clambered to the passenger seat with some difficulty. I had barely clicked my seatbelt on before we were flying out of the parking lot.

I clung to my seat belt like my life depended on it. Trees were flying fast behind me and the wind from the open window kept my hair slapping my face. It was only when we pulled into the driveway I released my death grip.

"T-thanks for the ride, InuYasha!" I smiled brightly at him before grabbing my backpack and pounding up the stairs that lead to my house. As I turned back, he looked like he wanted to say something but fought against it.

 **Wow, hey, everybody! It's been a while since I have updated and I honestly feel a little guilty for not updating on time. Sorry for the late delay. A couple of things were going on and I didn't have the energy or need to write. Also, I have a quick question. I am currently writing a Sasuke and Sakura fanfiction. Would anyone read it? Anyways, please leave a review and whatnot. Thank you so much for reading! ~AA**

 **Update: Another chapter down, yay! My friend's birthday is coming up soon so I'll be super busy over the next few days. I hope everyone is enjoying their summer! ~AA**


	19. Chapter 19-New girl, who's texting you?

***Kagome's POV***

My eyes opened and I was instantly filled with happiness and relief.

Today was the weekend.

I was about to happily snuggle back into my bed when my phone vibrated on the dark nightstand. I carefully picked it up and leveled it a few inches away from my face.

 **Unknown Number:** Hey Kagome! It's Sango. Just curious what your plans are for today. :)

I saved the new contact under 'Sango' and tapped on my phone quickly before replying.

 **Me:** Hey Sango. I need to finish my schoolwork today before I do anything.

 **Sango:** Poo! You're such a goody two shoes! How long is it going to take?

I glanced at the hanging clock above my bed that read '11:29 AM'. I grimaced at sleeping in so late, as it would delay me completing my make up work earlier than planned. I returned back to my phone screen.

 **Me:** It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours. I should be done by 4 the latest.

I waited impatiently for her to reply as the dots kept rotating, signaling me she was typing. I watched the dots rotate and rotate. At last, she sent me a text. My phone buzzed in confirmation.

 **Sango:** Geez, 4? Exactly, how much work did they give you?!

I laughed out loud in response, really understanding her point of view.

 **Me:** Enough to keep me busy for a couple of hours.

I put my phone on silent before placing it on the nightstand face down. I reluctantly tackled my schoolwork with little to no enthusiasm.

I sighed quietly as I finished packing everything into my backpack. I flopped on my comfy bed and just stayed like that for a few minutes, allowing my brain to still be swarming in Algebra 2.

I hefted myself up before plucking my phone off the nightstand. I read the text over twice, checking the time. My clock brightly read '2:18 PM' in the upper right hand corner of the screen.

 **Sango:** Alright, try not to have too much fun without me!

sent at 11:22 AM

 **Me:** I'm finally done with my schoolwork. What are your plans for today?

I shoved my phone into my pocket after putting it on vibrate and stumbled clumsily down the short flight of stairs. I walked to the kitchen and swung the pearly white fridge open. My fingers drummed a random beat on the door handle as I decided what I wanted to eat. I finally decided to munch on a strawberry parfait. I grabbed a metal spoon and plopped on a chair by the table.

"Did you finish your schoolwork, hun?"

I twirled around in the seat with the spoon in my mouth. I swallowed before answering my mom. I nodded once. "Yeah, it took me a while, but it's all done."

She smiled and ruffled my hair. I frowned and swatted her hands away. She laughed and strolled into the kitchen.

My phone vibrated in my pocket, causing me to jump. I slid the text open.

 **Sango:** Nothing much. Besides having my brother annoy me -.-

I smiled sadly. Sota flashed in my brain.

 **Me:** You have a brother?

My mom plopped down besides me and frowned at my expression. "What's wrong?" I took in a shuttering breath and shook my head.

"Just thinking about Sota, mom."

She nodded in understanding before taking a large bite out of a plum.

My phone buzzed three times.

 **Sango:** Yeah. He's younger than me. Crap he's trying to takfsljdhflshjf

 **Sango:** Is this Sango's boyfriend? That's a weird name for a boy.

 **Sango:** Omgosh I am so sorry Kagome He just took my phone and started texting

My shoulders shook as I laughed silently. I shakily texted her back.

 **Me:** He seems like a character.

 **Sango:** Trust me, he is!

 **Me:** Do you want to hang out sometime later?

 **Sango:** I can't tonight :( How about tomorrow?

 **Me:** Sounds great. My place?

 **Sango:** Then It's settled.

"Hey, mom, could a friend of mine come over tomorrow?"

She looked up in surprise before swallowing a large amount of fruit down her throat. "Who?"

"Sango. The girl that was with me when.. The whole thing was going on." I said nervously, not wanting to go down the road of betrayal.

"Oh, Sango! Yes, she's a very nice, young lady." She smiled at me brightly.

 **Heyyyyy everyone. I updated early since I missed it last time. :) This is the first time I have ever included text messages in my story. I have a quick question for everyone. How do you spell Kagome's younger brother's name? Thank you! ~AA**

 **Update: Aye, everyone. I really hope you guys are going back and rereading these edited chapters, especially those who have been with me since the beginning. Some things have changed. :) ~AA**


	20. Chapter 20-New girl, what's your past?

***Kagome's POV***

"Kagome! Wake up; it's nearly noon!" My loud mother's voice rang into my ears, causing me to jolt awake.

"I'm awake!" I hollered back as she continued to yell outside my bedroom door. My warm blankets were shoved aside impatiently before I stalked into my connected bathroom. I squeezed a pea sized of minty toothpaste onto my pink toothbrush. I shoved the toothbrush in my mouth and brushed unhurriedly in circles.

'Today, Sango and I will hang out at my place. I wonder what time she should come over.. If it's almost noon time, then it has to be around 11:30; my mom would never let me sleep in late unless I'm sick.'

I spat the toothpaste out and rinsed my mouth. I wiped my mouth with a soft cotton towel before reaching for my round hair brush. Starting from the bottom to the top of my head, I untangled the messy mop of tangled hair. With a quiet sigh escaping my lips, I set the brush down on the counter. I helplessly stared at myself while my thoughts rolled over each other.

'You're ribs aren't showing; you're too fat! ' A voice screamed inside my head while I tugged a corner of my green shirt up slightly. I frowned as I touched my long, brown hair that seemed to shine in the light. 'You're hair isn't straight! It only has stupid waves that only add to your disgusting features.' I pulled harshly at the skin beneath my eyes. Big, brown eyes bored angrily at me.

'Brown eyes aren't attractive. Brown represents poop! You should get contacts..'

'I hate me!' I screamed angrily inside my head.

"Enough!" I whispered harshly at myself. I yanked myself away from the mirror that was pinned above my white sink. I quickly changed out of my pajamas, wincing slightly at the scars that still remained on my lower stomach.

'Will those scars ever fade away?' I couldn't help but wonder as I tugged on a freshly washed, baby blue shirt and skinny jeans that hugged my thighs. A boost of confidence flowed through me as I started down at my butt in a mirror. I shook my thoughts away and opened my bedroom door.

I halted to a stop, almost tripping on the rug that laid neatly outside my door. I plucked my phone off the small nightstand before checking the messages.

 **Sango:** Hey, good morning! What time do you want me to come over?

sent at 9:00 AM

 **Sango:** Hey, wake up you sleepy head!

sent at 10:34 AM

A small, quiet laugh escaped my lips as I quickly typed back a reply.

 **Me:** Sorry! I was sleeping. Do you want to come over at 1?

Waiting a few seconds longer to make sure she wouldn't reply right away, I shoved my phone into my back pocket. I pounded downstairs loudly. I took a sharp left into the kitchen, almost crashing into my mom.

She jumped in surprise, almost spilling her coffee over her white blouse. "Kagome!"

"Sorry." I mumbled sheepishly with a grin. "Is it alright if Sango comes over at 1?"

She beamed happily at me. "I would love her to. Will she be staying for dinner?"

I shrugged slightly. "I don't know. We can ask when she gets her."

She nodded at the same time my phone buzzed. I fished my phone out of my pocket before sliding the message open.

 **Sango:** Sure! Let me just gather some things and I'll head right over. See you soon! :)

 **Me:** See you soon. :)

"What are you girly's going to do today?" My mom asked, causing me to look up from my phone.

"No idea.. Do you have anything in mind?" I responded honestly.

" You could watch movies, bake some desserts, study for upcoming tests-" I wrinkled my nose in disgust. "-go shopping, or whatever you want to. I have to work today from 2 P.M to 8 P.M."

"Work? You mean you got a job?" I questioned, slightly angry.

"Oh? Did I not inform you? I'm sorry, Kagome. While you were under that spell, I got off my butt and searched for a job. My job is an animal rescue near WacDonalds."

"Oh." I mumbled quietly. "That's good news, though. I'm happy for you, mom."

"Me too."

The doorbell rang before I could reply. Setting my phone on the table, I hopped up and jogged to the door. I swung the door open to see Sango. She tackled me with a hug.

"H-hey!" I yelped as I nearly lost my balanced. She laughed and released me.

"Good afternoon, ." Sango bowed kindly as my mother appeared at the doorway.

"Good afternoon, Sango!" She chirped happily in response.

"What should we do today?" I plopped heavily on the couch lazily.

"You girls should bake me a dessert when I get home." My mom winked at us before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Do you feel like baking something for my mom?" I turned to Sango for her answer.

"Sure! What can we bake, though?" She yanked me off the couch and dragged me into the kitchen.

"I have the perfect thing.." I mumbled as I rummaged through our white cabinets.

"Well, girls, I'm off to work. See you when I get home, Sango?" My mom reappeared in a red shirt and black dress pants. She pecked my cheek before heading towards the door.

"Yes ma'am!" Sango yelled happily.

 **Hey guys! I am so very sorry for not updating sooner. School is about to start up again and there's been meetings. Speaking of school, I will be entering into high school. My updates will become more weekly. Anyways! I apologize greatly for such the late delay. :(**

 **I want everyone one of you to know that you're beautiful just the way you are. You were put on this earth looking like that, so why change it? Natural is more attractive than when you hide your true beauty up with makeup. If anyone one of you need to talk to someone, just shoot me a message and I'll gladly help. I may be young, but I have experienced the same pain most adults go through and because of this, I've been able to save people from depression. I allow people to look at life in a twisted, gorgeous way.**

 **Another side note, am I the only one that checks out my own booty?**

 **Until next time! ~AA**

 **Update: Every single one of you are truly beautiful in your own way and I love it! Don't ever change for the world, kay? Change for YOU; no one else. I love you guys.3 ~AA**


	21. Chapter 21-New girl, what did you bake?

***Kagome's POV***

"This is so good." I moaned as my tastebuds erupted with happiness.

"I must agree with you." Sango stuffed another oval shaped cookie into her mouth, causing crumbs to fly everywhere.

"My little brother, Sota, and I used to bake cookies together for my mom." I shoved a delicious cookie into my mouth.

"Is he off in collage?" Sango inquired.

I shook my head slowly and swallowed the cookie. "No, I don't know where he is... He ran away when he younger."

"Oh." Sango said quietly. "He ran off because..?"

"My dad's abusive." I sighed, having a feeling I would spill everything to her.

"Is that why he's in jail?" Sango asked softly.

"Yeah." I muttered."But, it's alright. He can't hurt us anymore."

"The scar on your stomach.."Sango traced her fingers against her lower stomach. "Is that from your dad?"

"When I was younger, he shoved a knife there. He left me to bleed out. Luckily, my mom came home early from work. That's when it all started.."

Sango frowned at me, but nodded in response.

"Anyways!" I chirped happily, wanting to move on from my sappy life story. "What should we do the cookies?"

"We could put them in a plastic container until comes home." Sango suggested.

"Good idea." I said while walking over to a specific cabinet by the stove. I swung it open a dug a small and a large container.

"We should bring some over to Lady Kaede." I scoped three handfuls of cookies and placed them in the small container while Sango filled the large one completely. She ate the cookies that wouldn't fit. I laughed in response.

"Only because you want to see InuYasha." She winked at me. A gasp flew out of my mouth.

"I-I do not!" I denied childishly, a tinge of pink adorning my cheeks.

"Mhm." She hummed in response before shoving the smaller container into my arms.

"Mhm!" I hummed loudly before stalking my way out of the house with Sango hot on my heels.

I knocked on the door three times. It swung open, making me almost knock on someone's chest.

"Kagome?" InuYasha stared at me.

"And Sango!" She yelled out from behind me.

"We were baking cookies for my mom and I thought you guys might want some." I handed him the container. He popped the lid open and sniffed them cautiously.

"Did you poison them?" InuYasha asked seriously.

"No! InuYasha!" I whined before slugging him in the arm.

"What? You never know!" He exclaimed with eyebrows raised, looking serious.

"Just eat one." Sango said impatiently.

He took a small nibble before taking an enormous bite.

"It's alright." He commented as he started eating more.

"Right." I said, wrenching the container from him. I closed the lid tightly. "Make sure to share with Lady Kaede."

"Like I would let that old hag eat these." InuYasha muttered lowly, taking the container back.

"So you do admit they are good cookies!"

Sango tapped on my shoulder. "Your mom's home."

I whirled around to see my mom's red car pull into the driveway.

"See you later, InuYasha!" I hollered to him before running towards my mom. I engulfed her with a hug.

"Good afternoon, mom! I love you!" I yelled childishly as I clung to her.

"Kagome!" My mom yelped in surprise before erupting in a fit of laughter. I grabbed the bags from her and led us inside.

"You're home early." Sango commented, taking some bags from her. She looked relieved from having no more bags in her grasp.

"Well, you see, this young later at work.." My mom said as we walked inside the house, starting to plunge into a story.

If I had stayed a little longer and glanced at InuYasha, I would of seen InuYasha looking at me with soft eyes.

 **Blegh. Sorry for the spelling errors. I'm really sleepy but I can't go to sleep because james_roush123 over took my bed. But no need to fear! He left me enough room to have my laptop. ;) Anyways! Excuse the sloppy chapter. It's the best I can do right now. As a side note, I start high school this Monday. Wish me luck, Until next time. ~AA**

 **Update: I remember when James took over my bed! :( I'm excited to see him in 3 days, though. It's been a while. And, we're going to celebrate Rachel-Dianne's birthday in 3 days! Yay! ~AA**


	22. Chapter 22-New girl, why not skip?

***Kagome's POV***

"Monday's suck." InuYasha complained as he slid over to me. Sango and Miroku plopped down together. If my eyes weren't deceiving me, Sango was sitting a centimeter closer to Miroku than normal.

"Monday's aren't so bad." Sango protested. She propped an elbow on the table to support her chin in her palm.

"It's the start of a whole new week." Miroku supported Sango, a smile dancing its way onto his lips.

"Monday's still stink." I groaned, wanting to slam my head onto the table until enough of my brain cells died.

"We should skip." InuYasha suggested.

I gasped in horror, jerking my body away from him like he had stung me. "I could never do that!"

"You're such a goody goody!" Sango exclaimed, releasing her chin to raise her hands in exasperation.

"I certainly wouldn't mind taking a day off school." Miroku agreed.

"Come on, Kagome." InuYasha pleaded. He started making puppy eyes at me. Before they could start to affect me, I turned my head away from him. "Just one day."

"Loosen up some." Sango butted in.

"Please, Kagome." Miroku said innocently.

I mulled over thoughts inside my head, debating if I should tag along. "What's everyone's grades?" I questioned.

"I have A's and B's." Sango spoke first.

"I have three A's and one B." Miroku said without hesitation.

"Mostly C's and maybe one D." InuYasha admitted.

I frowned at InuYasha with furrowed eyebrows of confusion. "Why?"

"I don't understand what we're learning." He mumbled quietly like he was ashamed.

"How about every Monday after school, we have a study hall at my house?" I turned to everyone.

"Sure." Sango bobbed her head up and down. Excitement bubbled in her eyes as a smile grew hauntingly on her face.

"Sounds great." Miroku agreed with my plan, barely concealing a smirk.

I turned towards InuYasha. "Okay, how about that as long as you let us tutor you and help pull your grades up, we can skip today?"

"Really?" InuYasha's golden eyes widen, showing a speck of brown around the iris.

"Pinky promise me." I held my pinky up. He looped a long finger around mine before we intertwined together. I fought the urge to smile at the cute moment.

"I promise."

"Would you look at that?" A snarky voice commented from behind us.

My finger slackened considerably to the point I released my grip completely. I cautiously turned my head in the source of the voice. My eyes narrowed into slits. My teeth grounded together.

"What do you want, Kikyo?" InuYasha spoke before anyone else.

Kikyo rested a hand on slender hip with tiny smirk pulling skywards on her plump lips. The look in her eyes almost made me squirm in discomfort.

"You know what I want." She cooed softly while batting her thick, fake eyelashes.

"He may, but we don't." I replied coldly. "Please do elaborate for us."

"Go away." InuYasha ordered, but Kikyo stayed firmly with her feet planted in the ground.

"Why?" She asked innocently while stalking her way over with her waving hips. "I'm not bothering anyone."

"Actually-" Sango begun to object to that statement, but Miroku continued the sentence for her.

"-you're bothering us, a lot."

"I will not hesitate to toss your twig body over that fence if you don't go away." I commented with serious lacing in my voice. Kikyo turned her whole body towards me with raised eyebrows. She opened her mouth to shoot a rude reply, but the bell cut her off. She huffed in annoyance before flicking her long hair off her shoulder. She turned on her heel and stalked away. Her followers trailed after her like lost puppies.

"I can't believe you said that!" Sango cackled with laughter. Not a moment later, Miroku and InuYasha joined her.

"Someone had to put her in her place." I snickered playfully.

"Anyways," I said once everyone settled down, "I believe we have something to do."

Everyone glanced at each other with evil smirks.

"This is not what I had in plan.." I mumbled as we traveled through the woods in front of our high school.

"Stop your whining." InuYasha commented with a hint of amusement. "It's just a little bit further."

"I'm actually enjoying being out in the wilderness." Sango spoke happily as she pushed a low tree branch out of her way. Once she released it, it came flying back into Miroku's face.

"Ouch!" Miroku yelped in pain while he rubbed the left side of his face.

"Sorry!" Sango hollered guiltily. She fell into footsteps with Miroku to make sure he was alright.

We were walking down the slippery slope of a hill. It had rained the previous night, causing the dirt to turn into slick mud. A small stream of murky water trailed downwards and formed a small puddle at the bottom.

"Take a left." InuYasha ordered once we reached the bottom.

Not looking where I was going, my foot came down on a rock hidden in the mud. I screeched, feeling the air rush past me as I whirled backwards.

InuYasha reached me in a blink of an eye. His hands were placed firmly on my shoulders from behind me.

I took in a shuddering breath as I regained my footing. "Thanks."

"You alright?" He released me when I nodded once.

We took a left and followed a somewhat concrete road. The road was constructed of loose gravel and pebbles.

The pebbles rubbed together as we walked over them, making a pleasant sound of crunching. We came to a halt in front of an actual road.

"We're going to follow this road to the right." InuYasha informed us. "Any specific place we're going to hang out?"

"My house isn't too far from here." Sango piped in. "It's on 56th Street."

I glanced around for street signs. I found one off in the distance to our left near the speed limit sign. It read '55th Street'.

"We could chill at your house if you don't mind." Miroku said.

"What about your parents? Are they home?" InuYasha asked.

Sango shook her head twice. "No, they are at work."

"Okay, let's go. Lead the way." InuYasha sounded nervous. I sent him a skeptical look but he just shook his head in response.

We traveled in silence, not knowing what to talk about. I was about to open my mouth to ask a question about school when InuYasha came to a complete stop.

"Shit." He cursed under his breath.

"What's wron-" My question was cut off by his command.

"There's police coming this way. Follow me."

We dashed across the road and leaped over a wide ditched. My foot caught the edge, sending a spark of pain up my leg. I stumbled clumsily to catch up with them. I found them crouched low behind a small, green hill. I silently squatted besides InuYasha. I winced at the loud popping sound as my knees cracked.

"How do you know where to go?" I whispered to InuYasha.

"I skip school a lot." He explained quickly before ordering us to lay down.

Footsteps approached us quickly. I held my breath in anticipation. I squeezed my eyes shut in fear.

'I knew we should've never skipped!'

InuYasha laid a light hand on my back while leaning closer to me as if to hide me. I scooted closer to his warmth. I pried my eyes open and glanced around as the footsteps retreated.

"Close is clear." InuYasha informed us.

We all stood up and backtracked our footsteps to the road. We glanced in all the directions before setting off to our right with Sango in the lead.

A few houses down, we came to a stop. The house was painted a pale yellow with adorned white curtains seeping through the windows as the breeze blew.

"Wow." I commented on the large house in front of us. "You have a beautiful house."

"I must agree with you, Kagome." Miroku said.

"What are you guys waiting for?" Sango questioned. "Let's go on in!"

 **Ughhhhhh! Guys, this chapter is late. I honestly was going to update on Monday but.. Anyways! I just started high school a week ago. :) I'll try to keep my updates weekly. The feedback on this fanfiction is AMAZING! Thank you guys so much. You guys are AWESOME! ~AA**

 **Update: Hey, you guys do know that I'm done with my first year of high school, right? :) I'm on my way to my Sophomore year, yay! I'm so happy summer is here, though. It was beyond stressful. ack. Anyways, another chapter down! Cool, cool. See you dudes later! ~AA**


	23. Chapter 23-New girl,what'd you do today?

***Kagome's POV***

"That was a good movie." Songo commented as the credits rolled down her huge flat screen television. She stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

"It wasn't bad." Miroku agreed, grabbing the empty popcorn bowl from the table and walked out of the living room.

"It was alright." InuYasha interjected.

"That was terrifying!" I yelled, leaping to my feet. "I am never letting you guys pick a movie! Never again!"

"Pipe down, squeaker." InuYasha mumbled, not expecting me to hear it.

I made it well known that I heard him loud and clear by slugging him harshly in the arm. He yelped in response while rubbing his newly found bruise.

"What are that for, wench?!"

"Squeaker?!" I exclaimed.

"Oh." He rubbed his head sheepishly."You heard that?"

"Yes, I did." I hissed while stomping away.

"Kagome!" InuYasha rushed behind me and latched onto my arm.

"What?" I whirled around and glared at him.

"I didn't mean to-"

"You didn't mean to what?" I demanded.

"Would you let me finish, women?!" He sighed angrily through his nose. "I didn't mean it that way."

"Oh?" I tapped my foot impatiently. "Then, how did you mean it?"

Hr groaned softly, shifting his feet awkwardly. "You're so naive, Kagome. I meant it as.. as playfully."

My lips formed a silently 'o'. I smiled slyly as I wrapped my arms around his stiff torso.

"It's alright, InuYasha." I pulled away before he could respond. I happily made my way back to the comfy couch. I closed my eyes as I heavily sank into the pillows.

"Kagome!" Sango whispered loudly.

"Yes?" I opened my eyes to see Sango right in my face. I jumped backwards into the coach.

"InuYasha was flirting with you!"

I scoffed slightly. "He was not."

"Yes, he so was!"

"Whatever." I mumbled as Miroku and InuYasha returned to their seats. I noticed the small blush on Sango's cheeks as Miroku sat down besides her. I grinned inwardly.

"So, Miroku," I said casually, "how long have you and Sango been dating?"

Sango gasped. "We aren't-"

Miroku smiled politely at me. He grabbed Sango's hand and kissed the back of it. He intertwined their fingers. "It's been about four months."

Sango wrenched her hand from him and scooted much further away from him. "We aren't dating!"

"Miroku says otherwise." InuYasha stated.

"That monk is lying!" Sango exclaimed loudly.

"Sango, you wound me." Miroku said with false pain, holding a hand near his heart.

I busted out laughing. "Sango- you should've seen your face!" I felt the couch slightly shake with InuYasha's chuckling.

Sango turned beet red from anger. "Kagome!"

"What should we do?" I questioned, already feeling bored.

"Truth or dare!" Sango yelled out immediately.

"InuYasha, truth or dare?" Miroku asked.

"Truth." InuYasha answered. "I don't trust you guys with dares."

I laughed and nodded in understanding.

"I don't blame you." Sango agreed.

"Have you..." Miroku trailed off. "Ladies, you might want to cover your ears."

Sango and I glanced at each other before rolling our eyes.

"Just say it." Sango commanded.

"It can't be that bad." I said quietly.

Miroku shrugged but carried on. "InuYasha, have you ever masturbated before?"

"Miroku!" Sango yelled while covering her face with a pillow.

"What the hell, man?" InuYasha questioned while giving Miroku a weird look. "No! I haven't!"

I stared dumbfounded at everyone. "What's masturbated?"

Sango tore the pillow from her face. She stared at me in horror. "She's too innocent for this world!"

Miroku chuckled and ushered me close. I leaned my ear towards him.

"Masturbating is when someone..."

I quickly leaned back to my original seat. My face went bright with embarrassment.

"Oh." I said quietly.

"Kagome, truth or dare?" InuYasha said, changing the subject.

"Truth."

"Why did you move here?"

Sota flashed through my mind. A wave of pain crashed into me. My heart thumped painfully slow.

"We needed to get away from old memories.." I mumbled. I glanced around the room at everyone.

"I suppose I could tell you guys. You are my friends." I smiled sadly.

"Don't tell us anything you don't want to." Miroku suggested quickly. I nodded.

"I have an older brother, Sota. He's going to be 21 years old. My father abusiveness affected Sota much more than the rest of us. He got the biggest beating." I sighed. "My mom couldn't live in our hometown anymore. Too many memories."

"Anyways." I coughed awkwardly. "Sango, truth or dare?"

She grinned wickedly. "Dare."

"Someone's gutsy." Miroku raised his eyebrows.

"It's only Kagome." InuYasha argued. "What evil dare could she come up with?"

"You'd be surprised.." I spoke quietly with an air of evilness.

After a moment of thinking, I finally uttered,

"Give a hickey to the most perverted person in this room."

InuYasha's eyes widened. His lips slid apart slightly in shock.

Miroku winked at me before grinning brightly at Sango. He gestured her on his lap.

Sango gasped with disbelief etched across her features.

"No!" She objected loudly. "I reject this dare!"

"You can't back out of a dare, Sango." I replied teasingly with my arms crossed.

"Never underestimate me." I spoke proudly as Sango eased her way towards Miroku slowly.

"Got that damn straight." InuYasha mumbled.

 **Dudes! I actually updated earlier than usual! I didn't think I would be able to do it with high school just starting but I did. I liked the way this chapter turned out. But, what really pleased me was all the wonderful feedback that I've been receiving. It's beyond amazing and means the UNIVERSE to me. :) Love you guys so much. ~AA**

 **Update: Oh my! What a fun chapter this one was, lmao. I hope y'all liked it and stay tune for more! ~AA**


	24. Chapter 24-New girl, truth or dare?

***Kagome's POV***

I stifled my laughter as Sango wiped her mouth in disgust.

"I can't believe I just gave Miroku a hickey!" She squealed, falling backwards into the couch.

InuYasha shook his head with an amused smirk tugging on his lips.

"Wanna bet he loved it?" He wiggled his eyebrows. Miroku raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Miroku reported smugly.

"Gross." I commented before sticking my tongue out childishly.

"Alright, Kagome. Very funny." Sango's voice dripped with acid. "Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Definitely not dare." I said quickly.

"How long have you liked InuYasha?"

"W-what?" I sputtered as my face turns multiply shades of red. I wrung my hands nervously."Where did you get that idea from?"

She tapped the side of her head twice. "From here."

"I don't like-" I paused slightly, a hitch in my throat. "-InuYasha that way. He's a friend." InuYasha's ears twitched slightly.

"This is truth or dare." Sango stated. "You're not allowed to lie."

"What if I'm not lying?"

"But you are and I know it."

"Oh? You do?"

"Yes."

"Prove it." I challenged her.

"The way that you look at him. How you always chose to sit next to him. When you hug him, you're eyes sparkle like you wish it could be more. You know he'll always come to your rescue. When you walk next to him, you purposely brush up against him gently as if it was an accident. There's too many ways that show it, Kagome."

I close my eyes in pure embarrassment. 'She's right.'

"Is that true?" InuYasha's voice rang in my ears.

"Yes." I answered, my voice softly bouncing off the walls as I opened my eyes. InuYasha's head was turned in my direction. He pushed loose strands behind my ears, sending electricity shooting around my ear.

"Good." He replied with a small smile. He had a specific look in his eyes like he was about to do something, but I just couldn't pinpoint it. He laced our fingers together before yanking me close. Our lips crashed together as my breath hitched in my throat.

 **Yay! Early update. It's small, I know, I'm sorry! But, I'm too lazy to finish it and go into detail. Ta ta! ~AA**

 **Update: Dang, this was short. Ehhh, whatever. It was a cliff hanger and a teaser. :) I love you guys! ~AA**


	25. Chapter 25-New girl, pucker up

***Kagome's POV***

My lips burned with passion as our soft lips made contact. My hands were frozen to the couch, trying to comprehend everything. When reality hit me, my tiny fists balled the soft cushion of the brown couch. I allowed InuYasha's warm lips remove from mine, making a soft plucking sound.

I slowly open my eyes in disbelief. I touch my lips as they still tingled from the unexpected kiss. My chocolate eyes slowly met InuYasha's golden eyes. His eyes are filled with such luster that I shiver uncontrollably.

"Did InuYasha just kiss Kagome?!" Sango's voice rang in my ears. I quickly tore my eyes away from InuYasha's.

My face shone brightly with red. "I-InuYasha..Why did you kiss me?"

His own red face mirrored my own expression of embarrassment. "Why do you think so?"

"I-I-"

"For crying out loud, Kagome!" Sango burst aloud impatiently. She was practically squirming helpless in her chair.

"The man loves you." Miroku informed me without any warning. I blinked three times, trying to allow this information register in my brain.

My jaw hangs open as I turned back to InuYasha. "Is that true?" I question InuYasha slowly.

He averts his eyes and flattened his fluffy ears against his head. A flash of red seeps on to the back of his neck. He mumbled a low "Yeah".

My heart skipped two beats as butterflies swarmed freely in my stomach. I smiled warmly as I took his hand. I give him a firm, reassuring squeeze of hope.

"Good."

His head snapped in my direction. "G-good?" His fingers curl around my small hand in anticipation.

I leaned forward until our lips lightly brushed together. I could feel InuYasha's hand tightening as we got dangerously close, but I paid no attention.

"It wouldn't be so awkward for me to do this." I whispered in a hushed voice before our lips crashed again.

We were still for one long second before actions started to act accordingly on their own. My lips moved upwards and downwards in sync with his. My hand slowly trailed from his chest to his shoulder, where it gripped his broad shoulder. InuYasha had placed a strong hand agonist the bend of my back as the kiss deepened. I felt InuYasha's chest rumble with satisfaction as I sneakily slid my tongue between his already swollen lips.

"Get a room!" A feminine voice hollered, reminded us that we aren't alone.

I jumped away from Inuyasha's warm body. A rush of cold air separated us, nearly making me shiver. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to fix my messy appearance. I glanced at InuYasha as he seemed to be trying to straighten his clothes out. We both mumbled a low apology while sinking back into the couch together. Our legs brushed ever slightly, almost causing me to leap away like he had burnt me to a crisp. I grinned evilly as I narrowed my eyes at the person that paused InuYasha's and I's makeout lesson.

"Sango; truth or dare?"

She gulped nervously while flashing a nervous smile my way. "T-truth."

I leaned slightly against InuYasha. "How long have you liked Miroku?"

"W-What?!" She sputtered. "What makes you think I like that pervert?"

I rolled my eyes. Before I could utter a word, said pervert beat me to it. InuYasha raised a curious eyebrow. My eyes widen as his words came spilling out.

"Sango." Seriousness laced in his voice. "All the things I do to you.. It's because I want to do more but, I stop myself."

"Why would you want to do more to me?" Sango's voice came out squeaky, very nervous.

"Because.. I really like you."

"You do?" She sounded relived. She looked even more relieved when he nodded.

"Would you believe me if I said I return your feelings?" She said in a hushed voice.

"Nope." Miroku grinned. "You'll have to prove it to me."

"Hmmp!" Sango hummed before yanking on the collar of his shirt and smashing their lips together.

"Oh." I said lamely as they continued to make out in front of us.

"Guys!" InuYasha hollered as he casually threw an arm over the couch, his arm slightly resting on my shoulders. "Get a room!"

I laughed as he used Sango's words against her. I watched the newly formed couple barely manage to pry themselves away from each other.

"This day has certainly took a different turn than expected." Miroku said after he cleared his throat.

"I think we can all agree on that." Sango agreed heartily before lacing their fingers together with a smile.

"It wasn't a bed turn, though." I smiled shyly at InuYasha. He gave my hand a firm squeeze in response.

"No, it wasn't."

 **Ack, hey everyone. I'm not satisfied with this chapter but hopefully you guys are. I apologize with the late update... High school has been loading me up with some rough work but it wasn't able to completely tear me away from my readers. Thank you so much for the support and thank you so much for reading this far! :) I love you all. Until next time! ~AA**

 **Update: Awww, look at this cute fluff. :,) You guys have been sooo unbelievably supportive. Thank you, thank you, thank you guys so much. Please continue reading. ~AA**


	26. Chapter 26-New girl, meet Kilala

***Kagome's POV***

"Mew."

My eyes widen as I jumped in surprise. My heart hammered painfully against my rib cage. I raised a hand and clutched the shirts' material at my chest to calm my speeding heart. I took deep breaths to slow my adrenaline.

A yellow and black cat had unexpectedly soared into my lap, nearly scaring the daylights out of me. Its small, beady eyes stared at me endlessly.

"Kilala!" Sango exclaimed loudly, making the cat cuddle into my side and tickling my stomach slightly.

"She's so adorable." I gushed uncontrollably. My hand stroked its' soft, fluffy fur affectionately. Kilala begun to purr heatedly before stopping momentarily. She nibbled gently at the ends of my lengthy, brown hair that draped carelessly over my shoulders.

"Hey!" I giggled while yanking my strands of hair away from Kilala's tiny mouth.

"Your hair does smell good." InuYasha mumbled lowly, not expecting me to hear it. My jaw slackened in confusion and uncertainty. The color flushed unintentionally to my cheeks whiling rubbing a thin lock of hair between two fingers. My nose crinkled in intense confusion as I cautiously sniffed the silky hair that were squeezed between my fingers.

"What does my hair smell like?" Curiosity leaked into my voice.

It was InuYasha's turn to turn a tinge of red, not expecting me to hear his comment. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he debated my question inside his head.

"It reminds me of something that smells like.."He trailed off, trying to gather his thoughts on the scent of my hair. "Vanilla."

"Really?" Sango had spoke before I had a chance to react. "I always thought her hair smelled like strawberries."

I looked at Sango with a weird expression. "I can understand that InuYasha can smell the scent of my hair because of his sensitive nose. But, you.."

Sango stared back at me with her expression mirroring mine. "I only know because when we hug, your hair tickles my nose."

"Oh." I said lamely.

Miroku butted in the conversation with whining, "I don't know what Kagome's hair smells like", causing the whole group to erupt with laughter.

"Would you like to?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively while waving around pieces of my hair in the air.

Without giving a second thought, InuYasha immediately said, "No." and snaked an arm around my shoulders, pulling me into him.

"Someone's protective." Miroku mumbled, not moving from his spot on the couch.

Sango slugged him in the arm. "It wouldn't kill for you to be protective of me!"

"Okay, okay." I said, breaking the tension of the group. "What should we do?"

"Watch a movie?" Sango suggested.

The rest of the group politely shot the idea down, feting they didn't all like movies.

"Something inappropriate?" Miroku winked at Sango before moving slowly closer to her.

"Don't even think about it, monk." Sango growled with warning, yett didn't scotch away.

"I got it!" I bursted with excitement. "Is there a park around here?"

"Swings!" Sango and I yelled childishly before dashing over to the swings to claim them. No children were seen in sight, seeing it was a school day. InuYasha and Miroku followed our lead at a walking pace.

"Slow pokes." I muttered when they finally reached us. I was twirling from left to right, not wanting to put the effort to swing high.

Sango stuck her tongue out. "You guys are no fun." She gripped the bars that were connected to the swing as she started swinging. She attempted to kick Miroku as he walked by, but he dodged out of the way just in time. I laughed as he exclaimed a loud "Hey!".

Two strong hands pushed on my back, causing me to swing forward. I quickly latched my hands around the bars before I would fall and, possibly break my face. I glanced behind me to see InuYasha trying to hide a smile as he pushed me on the swings. I smiled warmly at him as I swung up high, away from him, and back down, meeting his hands against my back gently. The wind played with my hair gently, pushing it in and out of my face depending on my direction.

Nervousness seeped into my body. "Would it be too suspicious if someone walked by and saw teenagers outside on a school day?" I asked loudly, my voice being caught and carried away in the wind.

"No," InuYasha denied, "they wouldn't spare us a second glance."

The nervousness disappeared in an instant as relief poured over me. Now that we were relaxing at the park, I took the time to admire the scenery.

The park had a metal fence that enclosed the park. Bushes were decorated with some type of blue flowers, maybe blue spring flowers, that were beginning to bloom with small buds. Enormous and tall oak trees placed every few feet, leaving scatterings of leaves on nature's soft soil. The grass was mostly green with a handful of brown grass near the fencing areas. The sky was a bright blue in the morning but now held gloomy clouds that still allowed sunshine to beam through. A V-formation of mocking jays had soared across the sky, heading South to their unknown destination.

A finger was jabbed harshly between my two shoulder blades, I whirled my head around to see Miroku.

"Tag, you're it."

I launched off my swing and started chasing the nearest person in our group.

Sango.

She had already started bolting away once she heard I was tagged, but that didn't do her much. I used to do track in Middle School and I often won 1st place for being the fastest, even against the boys.

My hands slapped Sango on the shoulder before I screamed, "Sango's it!"

I turned on my heel and started sprinting towards the closest, climbable tree. I grabbed a branch and hefted myself up. I started to climb the branches one by one until I reached the highest I wanted to go. I looked down and smirked as I watched Sango chase InuYasha. I panted heavily, trying to regain my breath. My eyes scanned the park in search for Miroku, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Boo." Someone whispered in my ear.

I yelped and tried to turn around, only to miss the branch and stepped on nothing but air. I watched Miroku attempt to grab my arm, but I had already fallen out of his reach and started plummeting towards the ground. The air rushed past me as I felt time slow down. My hands raised up to try to grab onto something, anything, but I couldn't reach anything. I was falling too fast. My heart sped up as I realized I might actually die. A scream ripped through my throat once I realized I am going to die today.

 **Hello~! High school has been keeping me away from updating this fanfiction. I feel horrible for not updating sooner but I had no time. I would love to continue updating every week like I usually tried to but I might have to push it into a monthly update. But we shall see! Hoped you all enjoyed it. I certainly liked writing this chapter. :) ~AA**

 **Update: My gosh, the amount of spelling and grammar mistakes make me cringe wants me to apologize. It's horrible xD If you guys ever see something wrong, just post in the comments or send me a message. Thank you! ~AA**


	27. Chapter 27- New girl, you're alive

***Kagome's POV***

Terror consumed my mind and slowly ate away at my stomach as I continued to free fall. The scream continued endlessly to rip from my throat as I awaited for the ground to smash into my back and spine. Instead of meeting earth's hard floor, a pair of arms encircled around me safely and spun me around in their arms to regain balance.

"Kagome." The relief that poured into the speaker's voice forced me to look into their eyes. Golden eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Are you okay?" InuYasha demanded as his grip tightened considerably when I didn't respond right away.

"I-I-" I sputtered helplessly before Miroku and Sango had appeared out of thin air.

"Oh my Gosh, Kagome." Sango whimpered softly, as she too was afraid. Her eyes were wide with the same fear I had felt. I smiled weakly at her worried form that reminded me of a mother hen.

"I'm so sorry, Kagome. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Miroku kept muttering apologies over and over. His hand clutched his hair in despair.

"I'm okay." My voice came out raspy and hoarse from screaming so harshly. "It was an accident."

"It was an accident." Sango repeated my words gently. She unlatched his tight grip on his hair and laid a hand on his tight fist. While running a hand through his tangled hair, she drew him close before yanking him into an embrace.

InuYasha had placed me back on my feet hesitantly, like he didn't want to let me go but he knew he should. I linked my arm with his, pulling us together. I wrapped my arms around his torso and laid my head on his chest. I listened to his heart softly thump in my ear drums. I felt him lay his head on top of mine and hug my neck reassuringly.

"I'm okay." I rubbed his back soothingly in circles, his hair slightly tickling my hands, but I ignored it.

"I know." He released a shaky breath before pulling back.

"I'm so stupid. I'm so stupid." Miroku muttered hatefully to himself.

"No, you're not." Sango denied, slightly shaking her head.

"Miroku." I said gently, gaining his attention. He released Sango and stepped away from her. "It was an accident. You didn't mean to scare me that much. I'm a very jumpy person when something scares me suddenly, but you didn't know that." A tiny smile tugged on my lips. "You learn something new everyday."

"You're right, Kagome." His shoulders slowly became more relaxed and his face became less regretful.

"All that matters is that Kagome is alright." Sango said with a firm nod of her head. She stepped behind Miroku and laced their fingers together.

A wide smirk spread on my lips. I quickly turned on my heel and sped off in the opposite direction.

"Miroku's it!"

It took a few moments for everyone to grasp what was going on before they all stared in shock as they watched my retreating body. I carefully avoided all of the trees. I leaned against a nearby pole heavily as I panted harshly, trying to regain my breath. I watched in amusement as InuYasha and Sango both scattered away from Miroku. It was very hilarious to watch Miroku attempt to tag InuYasha, as InuYasha was way too fast for the monk. Sango bent over in laughter as she watched this, but stopped shortly once she saw Miroku heading straight to her.

"H-hey!" She said as he got closer. "Not fair! I tagged you last! You can't tag me!"

"That's not how the rules play, my dear Sango." Miroku lunged forward and latched onto Sango as they tumbled. I gasped, not believing that Miroku had just tackled Sango.

"Sango's it." A hot breath tickled down the back of my neck. The hair on my neck prickled with pleasure as I whirled around to meet InuYasha's golden eyes.

But, they weren't InuYasha's sunset golden eyes.

They were Naraku's endless dark orbs.

A shock of displeasure and confusion shot down my spine in an instant, making it hard to conceal the shudder of my shoulders.

"Scream one word and I will not hesitate to slit your throat." A metal, cold object was aimed at my throat. I swallowed thickly, barely grazing across the sharp edge. I could feel a small trail of blood trickle down my neck.

I narrowed my eyes very deadly at Naraku. My breath came out in short, jagged pants as I felt the urge to wipe my sweaty palms against my jeans.

I opened my mouth wide, preparing myself to screech "InuYasha!" as loud as my vocal cords would allow me. Naraku eyes widen slightly in mild surprise before not hesitatingly connecting his hand to the back of neck, tossing me into a world of blacks.

 **Meh.. Could of been better, could've been worse. Please do enjoy this chapter as you please. Comment if there is a spelling error or two. Thank you for reading! ~AA**

 **Update: Yay! GUYS! I AM ALMOST 10 CHAPTERS AWAY FROM EDITING! I am so excited and relived this reediting business will be over soon. Thank you so much for putting up with my crap. Much love, ~AA**


	28. Chapter 28- New girl, welcome to my lair

***Kagome's POV**

My eyes fluttered open due to the raging headache that pounded harshly at the temples of my forehead. I raised a single hand to rub the aching pain away. My dull, brown orbs scanned the mysterious room.

Cemented walls boxed me in with no windows. A small futon laid a couple of inches to my left with a shredded quilt thrown carelessly on top and a limp pillow rested at the headboard. The entrance had strong looking, thick metal bars that came down parallel with a small gate lock that dangled on the outside.

Wanting to already leave this freezing room, I stood up and begun walking. I was nearly halfway to the metal gate when I was forcibly yanked backward, causing me to tumble onto the futon. I glanced sideways at my wrist in annoyance as it became known that a single metal chain hung loosely to my wrist. The metal chain followed and was pinned to the wall. I sat on the springy futon while rubbing the sore circle on my wrist.

"Looks like someone has already woken up."

The sudden noise forced me to automatically whip my head in the source of the direction. Without much hesitation, my eyes narrowed as anger flowed through my veins.

"What do you want from me?!" I snapped, getting tired of his constant attacking.

"Someone's snappy today." Naraku crackled with evil laughter. "Are you pmsing?"

I grounded my teeth together as my irritation level soared high over the skies. My fists tightened into a fist as I longed to knock his teeth to stop that evil grin from breaking out.

"InuYasha is going to save me." I stated with firm confidence. The way I spoke with such confidence forced Naraku to immediately pause chuckling. His lips pulled into a frown as confusion seemed to bubble to the surface.

"What makes you so sure?" His tongue clicked with sharpness as he ran a hand almost lovingly across one of the metal bars.

"Because I know InuYasha."

"We'll see about that." He growled tauntingly while he unlocked the gate and stepped in. Freedom burned in the back of my throat, but I knew there was no possible way to get out.

"Why don't we have some fun in the meantime?" His footsteps bounced off the concrete walls as he slowly sauntered his way over to me.

"No! Get away from me!" I screeched as he came close enough within touching range. I rammed my back against the hard, cold wall causing spiking pain to shoot down my spine. His hand latched onto a lock of my hair and jerked me towards him. My body froze in terror as he pinned me against the futon and began kissing and sucking on my neck and collarbone. My arms were trapped behind my body from our weight.

"Please, no.." I beg as the tears welted up in my eyes. My vision blurs as he moved down, ignoring my pleas. He begun to undo my button up shirt with steady hands, revealing my black lacy bra. I snap my head away in embarrassment.

"Never thought you were the one for lingerie." He chuckles absentmindedly as he pulls me onto his lap. His skin burns mine like fire and I attempt to squirm out of his tight grasp.

"Get away from me!" My sobs begun to wrench uncontrollably throughout my body as my squirming dies down.

"Only when you scream my name." His tongue flicks into my ear, sending disgusting shivers down my almost bare spine. His finger loops around a single belt loop as the other fiddles with my black belt.

"You disgusting creature." I mumble hatefully. My elbow comes up and connects powerfully with his nose. A gushing of red sprays everywhere instantly. He yelps loudly in pain as he cradles his nose.

"Bitch!" He cries as he shoots up from his seat, making me roll onto the edge of the futon.

"You'll pay for this." He promises while making his way out. I quickly button my shirt back up and dive under the covers. I close my eyes as I hear the gate slamming close and a series of muttering following close behind.

 **Ayyyyye! Wow. This was an interesting chapter to write on my part. I enjoyed planning this out greatly. I hoped everyone enjoyed this greatly. Have a nice day. :) ~AA**

 **Update: I believe this was one of my best chapters. It has much more detail and it explains things more clearly. What do you guys think? ~AA**


	29. Chapter 29- New girl, get ready

***Kagome's POV***

My eyes snapped open to the sound of the metal gate being nosily ripped open and closed. I suppressed a groan of displeasure as the sound of clanking boats against concrete floor echo loudly off the solid walls. I tossed over hastily, accidentally twisting the thin blanket off me and onto the ground. My face shoved itself into the flimsy pillow as I prayed that this was just a stupid nightmare.

"How did you sleep?" The footsteps came to a halt at the edge of the futon once the voice spoke. A soft pressure was weighted at the edge near my feet. A cold hand rested on the bare of my ankle. Without hesitation, I ripped my ankle from him like his skin had burned my flesh.

"Now, don't be that way." He cooed gently as the pressure was lifted and placed closer to my head, slightly tugging on my long strands of hair. I scotched my body away from his warmth in disgust. My heart began to hammer softly against my ribs.

"We can do this the easy way," A pause, " or, we can do this the hard way."

"Or," I mumbled gently into the pillow, " we could do this no way."

Evil laughter chuckled darkly with amusement. "Do you really think it'll be that easy, sweetie?"

My head snapped upwards as fury buried itself into the pit of my stomach. I curled my hands in fists and felt comfort when my nails bit sharply into my skin. My teeth grounded together in hatred.

"What the hell do you want me for?!" I snarled distastefully with venom on my tongue, losing my patience quickly.

"The Shikon Jewel." He clicked his tongue.

"The what?" I demanded as confusion seeped into my system.

"The Shikon Jewel is the jewel of four souls. It grants whoever possesses it with great power." He explained simply.

"I don't have whatever-it's-called-jewel!" I screamed with annoyance. "I've never heard of it in my life!"

"You have it." He stated calmly while I yelled in rage.

"Did you not hear me? I. Don' .It!"

He narrowed his eyes deadly at me and took my chin roughly in his strong hand. His black beady eyes bored endlessly into my chocolate brown eyes. I suppressed the urge to spit in his face.

"It's within you." His eyes traveled down my body much to my disgust. I struggled to free myself from his iron grip.

"What do you m-"

My voice was cut off when his bare hand pierce into my stomach, leaving a splatter of blood everywhere. The disgusting sound of blood sploshing out was echoed throughout the room. My jaw slackened as my body slouched forward in pain. My breath hitched in my throat as pain begun to spread through my lower stomach. I clawed painfully at his hand, nearly begging for him to stop.

"W-what are you-" I gasped in pain as his hand was ripped out of my stomach. His fist opened with a pale pink jewel resting neatly in his palm. No blood was smeared whatsoever on it, like it repelled it.

"Sorry, darling." He apologized halfheartedly as he closed his fist safely around the precious jewel. He stepped backwards before turning on his heel and stalking his way out of my prison.

"You-ll-You'll burn in hell." I mumbled in agony before darkness consumed me whole.

 **Ayyyyyye! TGIF! I figured I should update somewhat soon and it actually happened. I want to thank my followers so much for still reading this even though I've been slacking off so much lately. Have a great day! ~AA**

 **Update: I really don't have to do much editing on these chapters o: I think I did a pretty good job on these. ~AA**


	30. Chapter 30- New girl, are you strong?

***Kagome's POV***

An extremely noisy metal clank tore me out of my light slumber. My eyes snapped open as I struggled to sit up. The wound in my stomach slowly reopened, spreading a more new pain throughout my body. I sucked in air through my teeth to prevent a scream escaping. Not a moment later, a heavy body pinned me to the bed by straddling my waist. The pressure against my wound made me lash out in pain, but strong hands quickly ceased my flying wrists.

'Bloody hell!' I screeched inside my brain, not allowing my captivator to enjoy my pain.

"How did you like that awakening, hun?" Naraku whispered hotly against my ear.

"I-"Quietly gasping in pain from talking, I grounded my teeth and force myself to finish the sarcastic sentence,

"I loved it."

His dark chuckle sent shivers all over me. He kissed my neck gently before leaving a trail of disgusting kisses down my collarbone.

"Then you're going to just love what I'm about to do to you."

Naraku took a chunk of my dark locks and yanked my head to the side to have more easier access to my neck.

"You're a disgusting creature that crawled out of hell." I growled hatefully as he sucked on my neck.

He paused mid kiss and chuckled huskily, sending his hot breath down the back of my neck. The hair stood up in alarm.

"You won't be saying that in a few minutes." He promised. While shifting his body weight onto my hands as well as my waist, a hand came up and unbuttoned my shirt in a swift movement.

I wanted to knee him so hard in the groin and make sure he would never be able to have kids, but the pain in my stomach increased considerably everytime I moved. I squeezed my aching brown eyes shut as he roamed my body. It took all of my willpower not to scream and kick.

"I don't believe we got this far last time." Naraku commented snuggly as he fiddled with the edge of my black underwear.

"You disgusting piece of shit!" I screamed with outrage when my blood began to boil. I tried to clench forward in pain, but Naraku's weight held me down.

"Someone seems a little upset.." He spoke wickedly as he trailed his short nails up and down my legs. He rested his thick hands on my upper thigh before giving them a brief squeeze. His long fingers wrapped around my thigh, brushing against the edge of my butt.

I squirmed in discomfort and pain as his hand trailed around and groped my butt while bringing my body upward to clash into to his. Not wanting to put my legs on both sides of his waist, I curled them between us, nearly breaking them in the process.

"Don't be so stubborn." He growled while nibbling into my ear. He took my legs with both hands and forced them to go around his waist. I accidently let out a small whimper in protest.

"Did I hurt you?" He questioned taunting while prying my watery eyes opened.

"Not..in..the..least.." I barely choked out, still trying not to express my extreme pain.

"I'll make you feel better." He cooed.

"Like hell you will." I reeled my head back before spitting in his face. His hand shot up quickly and shoved me back into the futon by pressing onto my stomach. I yelped in pain, not being able to take it.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I hissed. "You already have that stupid jewel!"

"Oh,hun." He looked at me with false pity. "None of my other victims are as pretty as you." He trailed a finger down my jawline, making me flinch backwards.

"Go screw a whore!" I wiggled my hands out from underneath us as determination flowed through my veins. I attempted to slap him, but he caught my wrist.

"You weren't about to slap me, we're you?"

"Of course not, babe." I smiled sweetly sick.

'Think,Kagome, think!' I growled to myself inside my brain. 'How can you get yourself out of this mess?'

I stayed perfectly still as Naraku begun caressing my thighs. My brain turned wheels while I tried to figure a way out of this.

By the time I had figured out a stupid idea, but an idea netherless, Naraku was about to unstrap my bra. I quickly leached forward against Naraku. Against my own will, I snaked an arm around his torso and pulled him on top of me. His eyes widen in surprise as he fell onto me. I barely concealed a grunt of pain as I pressed my lips against his. My arm around his torso became loose as we started moving our lips in sync. A small hand of mine gripped the hem of his black shirt before pausing the kiss to toss said shirt over his head. I seductively ran my fingers up his chest, earning a pleasurable shiver from him.

To top off the act I was playing, I murmured against his damp lips, "I want you." Which seemed to turn him on as I felt something poke against my thigh.

"Getting a little excited there?" I teased with false playfulness as I ran my cold fingers above the line of his jeans.

He grunted in response before shoving me into the pillows as he straddled my waist. I watched him intently as he began to unbuckle his jeans and throw them to the side. I chewed the bottom of my lip while my hands trailed up his stomach and around his neck.

"You seem a little excited yourself." He commented while watching me loop my arms around his neck.

"You wouldn't believe by how much." I whispered hotly into his ear before shoving a hand into his boxers while my other hand tugged at his hair. I kept my hand at bay at all times, not daring to go past the edge of his thigh. He groaned before he pressed harder against my body. Stifling a silent gagging noise, I couldn't keep the act up for any longer as I brought a powerful knee up into his groin.

Naraku's groan turned into a sharp gasp as he fell sideways, clutching his manhood.

I quickly punched him square in the face before rolling out from underneath him. I yanked my jeans on and buttoned my top up halfway before searching through his jeans for the keys. My hands groped the pockets before closing around a metal object.

I took the key in my hand and quickly unlocked the metal chain around my wrist before dashing to the gate. I thrust the key into the hole as freedom burned on my tongue. I swung the metal gate wide open and glanced behind me.

Apparently, I had punched Naraku so forcefully that his head connected with the wall.

I slammed the gate shut in fear that he would wake up soon. I locked it just in time to hear,

"You bitch!"

A pair of arms flung at me from the other side of the gate, barely missing me by inches.

My heart hammered painfully against my ribs as I backed away slowly and pocketed the metal key. I turned on my heel and ran a random direction, hoping it was the correct one.

 **Helloooo~ my beatific readers! It's late and I wanted to update because it's been nearly a month soooo.. I hoped you guys enjoyed it because I felt really awkward writing this chapter but it had to be done. As always, comment if there's any mistakes and vote if you think I deserve it. Late! ~AA**

 **Update: Wow, this was a somewhat graphic chapter. I liked it though. I liked writing it. ~AA**


	31. Chapter 31- New girl, where are you?

***Kagome's POV***

As I took a sharp turn around the corner, my breaths came out raspy while I clutched my bleeding stomach in a weak attempt to pause the pain. My bare feet padded softly against the cold pavement, leaving a quiet echoing sound trailing behind me. I could hear Naraku's cries of anger slowly fading behind me.

I came to an abrupt stop in front of a wooden door that seemed like the exit of this absolute hell hole. Uncertainty bubbled in the back of mind, forcing me to debate if this was actually an exit. Deciding that I had spent enough time within this dungeon, I twisted the latch skywards and shoved the door open. Unbelievably bright light blinded my eyes by shining directly into them, making my pupils dilate considerably.

My left arm immediately flung towards my watering eyes to shield them. With being underground with dimmed lighting for a few days, the sun scalded my eyes. When I squinted firm enough and become more accustomed to the sun shining rays, I lowered my arm gradually. I didn't hesitate to spin on my heel and seal the door shut with the key. The key was slipped silently back into my pocket. I started to walk away after I heard the satisfying sound of the door clicking, signaling that the door was officially locked.

My uncovered feet followed a smooth pavement that lead me kindly off Naraku's property. The wind raised lightly, tossing my tangled locks of chocolate hair in my face. A short sigh escaped past my dry lips in annoyance as I carelessly shoved the hair out of my battered face. Mini bruises danced across my features with minor scraps resting on my chin.

The smooth pavement broke into two paths, each path mirroring the other in completely opposite directions. Not wanting to waste too much time on decision, I spun once again on my heel and took the left route as my final choice. Naraku may be locked up for now, but he could escape within minutes and capture me again.

I had no clue where to go, let alone where I was. While glancing around at my surroundings, it came to my conclusion that I was just about on the outskirts of town. Tall buildings of successful business surrounded me all around. I searched around for any signs to give me some sort of direction, but none were spotable.

A soft sigh escaped quietly as the smooth pavement turned into dirt. My somewhat already blistered feet welcomed the soft material happily. I could feel in every step that I took, that my feet were slowly getting more and more torn up.

My feet stumbled along loosely knotted roots as a vigorous wave of dizziness held me in a firm grip. I lost my footing and toppled over onto my right side, squeezing the wind out of me. My body laid completely still while waiting for it to pass.

In the span of a few minutes of just laying down, I was back to walking along the paved path that lead into a busy town. I wasn't sure why I had gotten unusually dizzy, but I knew I would figure out soon.

Figure out soon, I did. My stomach released a powerful rumble for food. It seemed like a cup full of burning acid was dumped down my parched throat as realization dawned on me. Another mighty rawr was released from my stomach in protest.

When Naraku had kept me as a captivator, he never gave me an ounce of food or water. I had to cup my hands and drink the disgusting water from the sink that was provided in my cell. It's been days since I've gone without eating. But due to being a recovered anorexic, I didn't realize it until now.

I mentally cursed myself while my legs begun to wobble. WIth the last ounce of energy, I unsteadily collapsed against a nearby wooden bench. It creaked with the sudden drop of weight. I gratefully leaned my aching back heavily against the old bench and closed my eyes.

The lack of sleep and food caused my energy to drain so quickly that as soon as my eyes fluttered shut, I fell asleep. I didn't even plan to sleep, just to rest for a few minutes.

By the time my eyes had my eyes had snapped open, a few hours had past. It took a few long moments to realize why I was laying on a bench. I forced a tired groan down as I heft myself up and resumed my walking with a little more energy. The constant dizziness had subsided due to the nap, but was switched to a raging headache between my eyes.

My exposed feet stumbled across the soft dirt and onto a paved path. I paused a few feet in front of a green street sign before squinting to read it.

'Berkly 18st Street' was printed neatly on the metal sign.

'Berkly is only one street away from my street!' I happily screamed inside my head. Even though every inch of my body burned and ached with pain, I pushed myself forward as determination flowed freely through my veins.

The weight in my feet shifted as the sidewalk traveled down a lowering hill. My footsteps gradually got louder as they pounded against the material harder. My hands swayed back and forth gently on each step.

The sun was shining brightly in the middle of the clear, blue sky. My foggy mind atomically assumed it was sometime around noon. Lazily watching the setting around me, pigeons nipped hungrily at fallen pieces of food by nearby rushed citizens. A hushed growling noise came from the pit of my stomach, aching horribly for food. I licked my chapped lips in a silent beg for food and water.

"Kagome!" A voice shrieked with disbelief a few meters behind me.

The sudden loud action caused me to jump and misplace my foot outside the sidewalk and tumble clumsily into the grass. I groaned heartily in annoyance while clutching my now bleeding stomach.

"Oh my gosh, Kagome!" The feminine voice yelped when my body hit the grass. Light footsteps came jogging in my direction.

"InuYasha, she's over here!" Another voice, this time masculine, cried out.

I laid in the damp grass in pain, struggling to get up. The head ache between my eyes grew effortlessly while I was pulled into a sitting position by an unknown person. A gasp was sucked through my teeth as my stomach tingled with a throb. Their gripping hands stayed on my shoulder as I tried to make the pain subside.

"Kagome! Are you okay?" A blob of grey and red blurred my vision as I tried to pinpoint the familiar voice.

"I-Inu-" I attempted to speak to only gasp with suffrage. My hand clamped my lower stomach as I could feel warm liquid leak through my clothes.

"Oh gosh, she's bleeding." Someone murmured worriedly besides InuYasha.

A painful rush of coughing erupted from my lungs, causing my body to lurch forward. Raspy, wet coughs escaped my mouth. I faintly felt a hand soothing my back as I continued coughing. Within a brief minute of coughing, I could feel something wet spray out of my mouth. Black dots swarmed my vision heavily as I struggled to breath.

"She's- she's-" A voice stammered before I was torn into a world of black.

 **Heyy! I figured I could update a little more sooner since everyone is being so patient with the updates. I have officially decided that I will be updating monthly, and no longer weekly. I simply cannot balance this story and high school. It's too much. I apologize for doing this but it must be done. Anyways! Thank you all so much for staying with me and reading up until this far! Happy 2016, by the way. ~AA**

 **Update: I'm getting pretty close to finishing this reediting project thing. Thank gosh xD This is taking so much longer than intended to. I'll honestly be amazed if anyone still continued waiting and reading.. Thank you! ~AA**


	32. Chapter 32-New girl, how're you feeling?

***Kagome's POV***

A quiet high pitch beeping sound pulled me out of my deep slumber. My senses sharpened as I became more awake to my surroundings. A sterilized scent filled my nostrils, making my stomach slightly churn. The air felt chilly, as I could only feel a thin sheet thrown over my body. Bright light shined a yellowish hue against my shut eyelids. Curiosity managed to grab my attention as I opened my chocolate orbs to the welcoming sun.

A low hiss escaped my lips as I struggled to sit up with a palm against my stomach. I leaned heavily into the pillows while already feeling strength slipping away. Tiny bursts of pain pounded against my temples and forehead.

"Lay back down, wench." A voice ordered gently to the right of mattress I was currently bedridden in. I turned my head towards the source to no avail; a long and narrow shadow casted from the window sill had blocked the person.

I narrowed my brown orbs suspiciously at the unknown speaker. "W-who are you?" I managed to gasp while clutching my stomach that protested in pain. I shifted my body upwards as it kept slouching down into the overly fluffy pillows that didn't support my aching back.

Light footsteps echoed quietly in the corrupted silence. The mysterious person stepped out of the shadows, allowing the sun's rays golden hue to illuminate off the unhealthy pale complexion for skin. Dark blue and purple circles bruised under the startling lifeless, golden sunset eyes. They crossed the room in one blurred movement.

"I've been so worried, Kagome." A mutter was weakly spoken before cautious arms encircled around me and blocked my vision.

"InuYasha," I breathed in his comforting scent that I've been yearning for ever since my abduction. My eyes blurred too quickly to be paused. "I-I didn't think I was going to live." I hiccupped uncontrollably, finally letting the tears unleash with my pent up fear. "I k-know I've said in the previous ab-abductions that I didn't think I was going to live, b-but this time-" My voice cut off with a painful whimper clamping in my throat.

"I know, I know." InuYasha hushed me gently as he wiped my leaking tears with a single swipe of his calloused finger.

I squeezed my eyes shut as the salty liquid continued to pour out of my watery brown orbs. My constricting lungs kept squeezing together, having difficulty getting enough air. I forced myself to relax as I took in long, deep breaths.

A large hand was placed on the small of my back before rubbing comforting circles. A flash of memories with Naraku blinded me as I begun to cry harder. My harsh sobs of pleads to forget Naraku filled the depressing air.

"Kagome.." InuYasha mumbled quietly into my knotted hair as he held my shaking frame. The sadness presented clearly in his voice made my empty stomach drop.

Multiple few moments had passed with my shocked and terrified body being clutched by InuYasha as if he could erase everything horrible. Chokeful sobs had wreaked through my body horribly, rocking the bed in a back and forward shaking motion.

The door was opened unexpectedly, breaking the moment for the scarred teenagers. The sound of fragile glass being shattered was soon followed with quick footsteps and two different voices crying out in sync.

"Kagome!" A male and female voice yelped out in surprise, yet relief.

Two more people joined the small circle of hugging. I gasped in surprise, causing everyone to leap away from me.

"Did we hurt you?" Sango questioned, leaning on the bed slightly.

"Not at all." I proved my point by yanking her back into the hug. "Just a little sore, that's all."

"If you say so." Miroku chuckled, leaning into the hug as InuYasha pulled away after wiping my tears.

"I've missed you guys so much." I said truthfully, my voice cracking slightly as my eyes watered again.

"Oh, please don't cry, Kagome. I'll start crying!" Sango let out a bitter laugh as she chewed her bottom lip with misty eyes. She plopped onto the bed besides me.

"How are you feeling?" Miroku asked kindly before taking a seat next to Sango. They interlocked hands immediately, looking like they did it subconsciously.

"My head is absolutely killing me. I'm also slightly dizzy, but it's probably from the lack of proper food and water." I answered truthfully while waving my arm with the IV around in the air. "But, I'm better now that everyone's here."

A hand interlaced with my hand without the IV. I trailed the connected arm to find myself staring into InuYasha's worried eyes that searched mine.

"I can get a nurse." InuYasha suggested, moving to get up from his plastic chair.

"No," I said, weakly pulling him down. "I'm alright." He sent me a flat look while plopping back into the chair.

"Really. I am." I smiled reassuringly as I traced circles with my thumb on his hand.

"Aww, look at InuYasha getting so worried!" Sango teased us, earning a look from InuYasha. Miroku chuckled, lightly slapping her thigh to quiet her.

"Keh, shut up." InuYasha muttered darkly before sulking in his chair. I giggled at his sour expression before pulling him to sit back up.

"When can I leave this hospital?" I asked no one in particular.

"Well, you were brought into the hospital four days ago." Sango informed me, trying to think aloud.

"Considering how low your status' dropped, you'll most likely have to stay over night." Miroku concluded.

"I'll stay with her." InuYasha stated instantly after Miroku finished his sentence.

Sango was about in object, but Miroku cut her off with a tight squeeze of their interlocked fingers.

"I think that'll be best." Miroku agreed before Sango could spit out a word. He faked a yawn while pulling Sango up with him.

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but it's getting late and we've been here for two days straight." Miroku apologized for leaving so abruptly.

I nodded my head in understanding. "I completely get what you mean." Sango dashed forward to give me a light squeeze before I shooed them out the door.

I yawned tiredly behind my free hand and turned to an already asleep InuYasha in the plastic chair. I smiled softly at him before shaking him out of his sleep stage.

"InuYasha," I whispered before giggling quietly as he swatted my hands off him. "InuYasha, wake up. Come in the bed with me." I yanked on his hand and watched him tumble clumsily to the bed. I scooted over for his body length before he crawled under the sheets with me.

He wrapped an arm around my waist before pulling me closer to him. I inhaled his intoxicating scent as I slowly dulled to sleep.

 **Heyyyy! I've been on vacation for the past few days with Rachel-Dianne. We went Jeepin' With Judd. We had a blast. Anyways, we're on our way home now and I've been thinking about updating this whole weekend. And, well, it happened! Hoped you liked it. :) ~AA**

 **Update: Jeep events are pretty cool. Have y'all ever gone jeeping before? Anyways, thank you for reading! ~AA**


	33. Chapter 33- New girl, you aren't so new

***Kagome's Pov***

I groaned as my chocolate eyes opened to a world of silver. Silver strands of something unknown tickled my nose as it brushed against my skin. My nose shriveled up towards the center of my wrinkled forehead as I fought the strong urge to rub my itching nose. I shook my head to get the silverness out of my face. My lips formed in the shape of an 'o' once realization downed upon me.

I had forgotten about InuYasha spending the night in the hospital with me, as it seemed completely unfair for him to be in a twin sized bed with another body. His lengthy, silver hair was now slightly knotted. Feeling slightly guilty that I had caused his beautiful hair to become less tamed, I grabbed a fistful of knotted hair and started to run my fingers through it. I failed to notice the fuzzy ears that twitched on top of his head.

"What are you doing?" InuYasha mumbled huskily into my ear, sending unnecessary shivers down my spine. I could faintly feel goosebumps rise on my arms and thighs.

My hands paused momentarily before continuing running my hands through his thick locks."I-I'm fixing your hair... It's tangled." I answered sheepishly in a tiny voice.

His strong arms carefully wrapped themselves around my waist before pulling me closer to his warm body. I immediately melted into his embrace, wrapping my own arms around his neck and inhaling his intoxicating scent.

"Has... Has my mom visited me?" I questioned softly, rubbing my thumbs in circles at the base of his neck. InuYasha sighed quietly, pushing loose hair away from my face as he cuddled closer into my neck.

"She did twice." He answered simply. "But, work has been keeping her busy lately; the hospital bills were piling and she needed to work for more money to pay them off."

"I'm horrible." I snapped at myself, hating myself for giving my mom such a burden.

InuYasha snapped his head up and cradled my chin, forcing me to look into his golden eyes. He searched my eyes endlessly as a tear streaked down my face.

"Kagome, this wasn't your fault. This was not your doing. You didn't want any of this to happen and your mother knows that. Things happen, and things will continue to happen all the way up until your last breath taken on earth."

I smiled grateful at my boyfriend from the small, yet inspiring speech. I leaned up and gave him a peck of the nose as my gratitude.

"Thank you." I whispered as I attempted to give him a hug while laying down. His laughter filled my ears he sat up and tossed the sheets aside.

"Why don't we get you out of here?" He asked casually while standing up to stretch.

"I would love to."

"You've only been here for merely a week." He laughed as I shrugged.

"So?"I questioned while raising an eyebrow, "Doesn't mean I would rather stay here than my own house."

"Point taken."

InuYasha quickly moved to the other side of the car to help me out. I swatted his hands away as I struggled to get out.

"I'm fine." I said through gritted teeth as I swung my sore, cramped legs out of the his car. He raised his hands above defensively before taking a cautious step backwards.

"Whatever you say, Kitten."

"Kitten?" I snorted with pain clearly laced in my voice as I wobbly attempted to stand up. My left hand still remained tightly on the door as I stood up. "Are you trying to impl-" My voice was cut off sharply as my knees gave out, sending me quickly to the ground. I felt a strong pair of arms scoop me up before I collided with concrete.

"-y that I'm clingy?" I finished my sentence, completely breathless.

"No," He argued, " I'm saying that you're stubborn, but you're worth it." I snickered at the last part.

"I wouldn't say that I'm 'worth it', but whatever helps you sleep at night." He shook his head, as his description of me was proven true.

The conversation had ended shortly due to the fact that InuYasha had raised a single hand to wordless rap his knuckles on my front wooden door. Not a moment later, said door had swung wide open, my mom standing in front of us.

InuYasha took the time to gently place me on my feet. Though, he didn't completely let go of me as his arm remained around my waist.

"Hi." I greeted my shocked mom when she didn't say anything.

"H-how are you feeling?" She questioned as she raised a shaky hand to cover her mouth.

"I'm doing alright, mom." I paused to wipe a tear off her face. "How are you?"

She vigorously nodded as her eyebrows knitted in emotional pain. A small sigh escaped my parted lips as I untangled myself from InuYasha. I gave him a quick squeeze of reassurance. I sealed it with a firm kiss on the lips.

"I'll see you later?"

"I'll see you later." He confirmed. He nodded goodbye to my mom with a small wave before he turned on his heel and walked the small distance to his car. I turned back to my mom as he started to pull out of the driveway.

"Why don't we have a girls night?" I questioned my slowly crumbling mom. "Like, watch chick flicks, eat popcorn, and talk and stuff."

"Yeah," She agreed as she wiped her worried tears away with a smile, " I would like that."

 **Ayeeeeee, my fellow readers! It's such a beautiful day here in Florida, 70 degrees to be exact! I love these weather. It's so nice and calm. I enjoy typing outside while it's this nice. As always: Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much for reading all the way until this point! I honestly do put much work and effort into these chapters. I really hope you guys can see my writing improving slowly. I certainly can! I actually think my first chapter SUCKS compared to these new and improved ones! But, that's just me! ANyways, until next time! :) ~AA**

 **Update: Yay! Another chapter down. My mom, Aunt, and Uncle are all watching The Hunger Games. I believe I bought the books, but I still have yet to read them. I plan on finishing The Mortal Instruments series and than another series before I start a different series. Wish me luck! ~AA**


	34. Chapter 34-Not so new girl, welcome home

***Kagome's POV***

"Kagome... Kagome..." Soft words gently lured me out of my deep slumber.

I rolled around, trying to swat the hand on my shoulder off. I felt the wind rush past me, forcing a yelp of surprise to escape my mouth as my eyes flew open.

"A-are you okay?" Concealed laughter was heard behind me.

"J-just fine." I answered sharply as I picked myself off my bedroom floor.

"Aww, honey," My mom cooed innocently as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "I didn't mean for you to fall off your bed."

"Yeah, sure you didn't." I replied sarcastically, wrapping my arms around her torso.

She laughed heartily in reply, allowing me to feel her thin shoulders shake. She untangled herself from me, a gust of wind filling her empty space. Her eyes suddenly changed from playful to serious.

"You better be careful from now on, young lady." She ordered with a stern look in her eye.

Already knowing what she meant, I simply replied with, "I know, mom."

"Don't go out without telling me."

"Okay, mom."

"Don't go anywhere without your phone."

"Okay, mom."

"Don't walk to or from school home alone anymore, get a ride from InuYasha from now on. I'm certain he wouldn't mind."

"I'm sure he wouldn't either."

"No staying out late past 5."

"Mom!" I exclaimed in rejection.

"Fine, 7."

I smiled gratefully at her. I knew it was rather risky to be pushing it until 7, but I wanted to have a little wiggle room if I wanted to hang out a little later than usual with my friends.

"What are your plans for today?" My mom questioned, yanking me out of my thoughts.

I blew air past my lips as I pondered on the idea. My mind drew to a blank as I was uncertain on what to do today.

"Honestly? No idea. I want to hop in the shower and clean up, but other than that..." I shrugged carelessly. "What about you?"

"I start work at 4. Until then, I'm free."

I nodded thoughtfully. "What time do you get off work?"

"I believe 8. Let me go check my schedule." She muttered as she disappeared into the kitchen. She reappeared moments later in my room.

"I work until 8."She confirmed her theory.

"Alright. First, let me hop in the shower before we do anything else. I was so exhausted last night, that I didn't have any energy to wash up." I groaned as I shuffled to my coffee colored dresser. I pulled out undergarments as well as a fitted, grey shirt and a pair of blue and black joggers.

"I bet so." My mom commented quietly before walking out.

I pulled my green night shirt above my head and into my hamper sitting against my wall near my connected bathroom. I ran a finger over the stitches that were sowed into my lower abdomin. I remember the nurse saying something about them being the dissolvable ones, where I didn't need to return to the hospital to have them removed. I was relieved at the news because I've heard it's painful.

I briskly unclothed the rest of my body and tossed it into the hamper. I bundled my clothes in my arms and walked into my bathroom. The clothes in my arms were placed on the toilet seat. My foot was halfway into the shower when I realized my phone wasn't with me.

I returned back into my room in search for my phone. I plucked the object I was searching for off my dresser and traveled back into the bathroom. I clicked music on before stepping into the shower fully.

"I ponder of something great. My lungs will fill and then deflate." My phone sang loudly through its small speakers, slightly muffled over the sound of the water running.

"They fill with fire, exhale desire. I know it's dire my time today." I sang along with Twenty One Pilots while pouring Suave's Deep Cleansing shampoo into my right hand. I plunged my hands happily into my greasy, coffee colored locks of hair.

"I have these thoughts, so often that I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought cause' somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence." The vibrations in my throat hummed as I sang the lyrics perfectly word for word. I dipped my cleaned head into the water to rinse away the foamy soap piled on my head. I hummed the musical instruments as best as my vocal cords would allow, which wasn't that fantastic.

"Sometimes, quiet is violent... I find it hard to hide it. My pride is no longer inside; it's on my sleeve. My skin will scream, reminding me of who I killed inside my dream." I squirted a quarter sized amount of Suave's Replenishing conditioner in my left hand. I carefully lathered my dry locks with it, making sure nearly every strand got an equal share amount.

"I hate this car that I'm driving, there's no hiding for me. I'm forced to deal with what I feel; there is no distraction to mask what is real. I could pull the steering wheel." I ran my head under the water for a second time, but this time to rinse off the conditioner that was coating a thick layer on my hair.

"I have these thoughts, so often that I ought to replace that slot with what I once bought cause' somebody stole my car radio and now I just sit in silence." I resang the repeated lyrics while pouring Dove's soft skin body wash onto a pink lofa.

I washed my disgusting body with the Lofa, making sure to scrub every inch of my body. I listened to the beautiful accords of "Car radio" while washing my body. I quickly rinsed my body from any suds and flipped the hot water off.

As I opened the glass sliding door, I stepped out, allowing the steam to rush out. I dried my hands off to pause the music on my phone. I continued drying off the rest of my body quickly. I pulled my bland clothes on and towel dried my soaking wet hair. I hung the towel back up and brushed the knots out of my tangled hair.

"I'm done with my shower!" I hollered to mom after I shut off the music and walked downstairs.

"I noticed when the music stopped playing." My mom bemused. She was plopped down in front of the television watching some random show. She pulled her eyes away from it to look at me.

"Are you saying my singing is horrible?" I gasped, sitting down next to her. My legs automatically crossed themselves underneath me

Her eyes followed my movements. Her lips twitched upward with concealed laughter. "I'm not saying that. But, I'm also not saying you're the best."

"Mom!" I whined with slight embarrassment. I personally knew my singing was horrible.

Her brown eyes twinkled as she laughed teasingly.

"Have you thought of anything for us to accomplish before you go off to work?" I questioned her, changing the subject.

"Would you like to accompany me in playing a board game?" She asked me shyly behind her thick eyelashes.

A smile pulled upwards on my lips. "Which one?"

"Do you have a..." I trailed off, trying to make up my mind. "7?"

"Go fish." My mom replied mockingly.

"Dang it." I muttered as I picked a card up from a deck of cards.

"Do you have a 3?" She asked once she looked over her cards.

"Ugh." I tossed the card at her. She laughed at the childish behavior and placed the card on her side with the matching number.

"Do you have a 5?"

"Yes, actually." My mom slid a matching 5 across the table to me.

"Finally!" I yelled with excitement before placing the card marked with a 5 on top of the other.

"Do you have a 6?" My mom asked, holding her last card.

"Would you still take it if I said no?" I asked, having a finger on a card labeled 6.

"Yes." She plucked the card from my deck and laid them both out.

"You win." I muttered. "Again."

"Don't be such a sore loser, Kagome."

I stuck my tongue out as I gathered the cards. "I'm done with this game." I informed my mom while shoving the cards back into their box.

She placed an elbow on the table for her hand to cup her chin. "Now what game?"

"Monopoly?" I suggested, fully knowing the answer already.

"No."

"Aww," I said teasingly, "why not?"

"It's such a long game!" My mom complained, throwing her free hand in the air.

"Fine... what about Jenga?"

"Alright. I'll get the blocks." My mom disappeared down the hallway. She swung open a closet full of board games and reached inside. The sound of footsteps and a door shutting was heard briefly before my mom reappeared in view.

We carefully set a perfectly square pile of the blocks all the way until there were no more left.

"Winner goes first." I said, gesturing to my mom.

She gently took a block from the left side, placing it near her. She let out a sigh of relief, causing me to chuckle.

I very carefully removed a wooden block from the right side. A small cheer escaped my lips.

This went on for about 43 minutes. 28 blocks removed later, and my mom failed at grabbing a block careful enough. I watched in amusement as the blocks fell onto her side.

"I win!" I yelled in excitement and started to dance around my mom.

"Yeah, yeah. Live it up because it'll be the only time you'll win."

"Ouch, mom." I laughed.

A loud knock on the door disrupted our bonding time. I looked up in confusion as my mom got up to attend to the door.

"Yes, yes, she's in the living room." I could just barely hearing my mom exchanging words.

"Ms. Kagome?" A rough, deep voice was heard behind me.

I turned around slowly, meeting the eyes that belonged to a policeman.

"That's me." I replied shakily.

"We're you raped and molested by the hands of Naraku Guiach?"

"No, sir, I was not raped, but I was molested and came very close to being raped." I answered as honest as possible.

"Would you allow me to investigate your time with Naraku Guiach?" He towered over me, making me feel small.

"Y-yes."

 **Hellloooo! In case anyone didn't know, joggers are similar to sweatpants. I find joggers way more comfortable, but that's just me. :) As always, thank you kindly for reading this far and an even bigger shout out to the people who have been favoriting my chapters. It honestly means so much to me. Until next time! ~AA**

 **Update: Just a few more updates and I'm completed from editing. I'll be able to start progressing forward again. Sweet ^.^ ~AA**


	35. Chapter 35-Not so new girl, be careful

***Kagome's POV***

"I believe that will be covering everything." Officer James informed me as he stood up from a kitchen chair while gathering his notes that he had written throughout his discussion with me. "You should be proud of yourself. You're one of the few that have reported Naraku."

A small smile without any happiness twisted my lips upwards uneasily. My eyes casted themselves to the floor underneath my feet as I stood up. "T-thank you, sir. It wasn't very easy."

He nodded his head in understanding. "Thank you for this report. There will be a court session located on South Broad Street. You and your mother must attend this meeting tomorrow."

My eyes slowly raised themselves to his. "Very well then. Would you mind telling us what time this will be taking place?"

"Not at all." He quickly flipped through many of the papers he was holding before coming to a pause. He continued slowly turning them before stopping completely. His eyes scanned the paper briefly.

"4 o'clock." He informed me.

"We'll be there."

"Once again, ," Officer James took a step closer to me with a raised hand to shake my hand and bid farewell, "Thank you for your time."

"It wasn't a problem." I replied steadily as I took a hold of his large hand.

Without a delay, he departed and walked out our front door after grabbing his tan trench coat. I watched him silently in the window walk to his black car before driving down the street and around the corner, where I could no longer see him.

"How did it go?"

The sudden voice made me jump, sending my heart beating wildly. My hand had instantly grabbed at my chest in shock.

My mom seated herself onto our brown couch and waited for me to come sit by her. I quickly crossed the dining room and into the living room. I heavily plopped besides her and rubbed at my eyes.

"It went well. We have a court meeting tomorrow at 4 o'clock on South Broad Street." I replayed Officer James words as they rang through my head.

"I have to work 8 a.m to 3 p.m. tomorrow. I'll swing by and pick you up after I finish working."

"Alright, no problem." I replied.

A long lapse of silence lingered between us as our thoughts occupied ourselves. My eyes unfocused as my mind shifted to the incidence with Naraku.

The way he had touched me,

the way he had spoke to me,

the way he had treated me,

made me feel so disgusted and forced a uncomfortable shiver down my spine.

"-until I work?"

"Huh?" I turned my head towards my mom in confusion. I was so lost and deep in thought, I had no idea what she had just asked me.

My mom sent me a concerned look with a patient smile, but she retold her words again.

"What do you want to do until I work?"

I shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, maybe we coul-" My voice cut off as a sudden question burned inside my brain.

"What day is it?"

"It's Thursday." She answered. "Why?"

"Oh, gosh." I mumbled. "I'm going to have so much homework to make up."

"You're not going to school tomorrow, young lady." My mom sternly ordered.

I gasped as I could already feel the guilt of skipping school. "What?! Mom!"

"No buts." My mouth opened to object, but she cut me off with a firm, strong, "No".

"Fine." I whined as I sunk farther into our fluffy couch.

"You need to rest for a couple of days before you even think about school." My mom said.

I signed, knowing that she was fully right. I analyzed her features.

"How have you been, mom?" I questioned her tired look and unhealthy skin.

"Better now that you're here." She smiled at me and took my hand. She gave it a squeeze, to which I squeezed back.

"You know," She started, "you never told me you and InuYasha were an item."

I released her hand in surprise at her choice of words. "We are not an item!"

"Anyways," She said, urging me on.

"We've only been dating for about 2 weeks. It was right before Naraku had..had kidnapped me."

"Oh." She mumbled quietly. "Well, it seems that you guys are already onto the smooching stage."

"Mom!" I yelped, covering my ears.

"Stop being so childish, Kagome!" She laughed, trying to pry my hands away from my ears.

"La,la,la,la!" I screamed. After a moment of playfully bickering, I released my ears.

Another moment of silence had captured us. I twisted a wet lock of hair around a finger and continuously twirled it in an awkward manner.

"Back to my questioned, what do you want to do for another 2 hours before I have to go to work?"

"2 hours? That much time has passed already?" Surprise etched my features brightly as I glanced at the clock. It was indeed 2 hours before my mom went to work.

"We could cook a late lunch and dinner for later on tonight." My mom suggested hopefully.

"Sounds great; I haven't eaten anything yet."

 **Oops! Well, it's been a little more than a month, but I updated, finally! It's kinda late in the evening so I'm not sure how many of you will read it, but at least I updated today. I hope everyone is/did enjoy their Spring Break! I know I loved mine. I wish we could have more time off school ;c Anyways! See you again in a month, ~AA**

 **Update: Wow, I can't believe it was Spring Break when I made this chapter. That was all the way back in March. Now it's June! I hope everyone's having a great summer and whatnot! ~AA**


	36. Chapter 36-Not so new girl, how's lunch?

***Kagome's POV***

"Can you pass me the salt?"

I nodded wordlessly as I shoved another forkful of steak into my mouth, causing my tastebuds to do a backflip. My hand enclosed around the seahorse salt shaker before passing it across the table.

"This is really good, mom." I complimented her cooking skills truthfully as another forkful was plopped happily into my mouth. I let out a moan as pleasure filled my senses.

"Thank you, darling, but you helped as well." My mom replied kindly, sitting across the circle table. I watch her shut her brown orbs as she chewed her mouth watering food thoughtfully. Dark, blue circles colored below her closed eyes and her cheekbones were more visible than the last time I could remember.

"Would you mind going shopping tomorrow with me after the meeting?" I quickly questioned our plans tomorrow, feeling slightly nervous. I waited patiently for her to answer it before stuffing my face with an enormous, unnecessarily amount of food.

She chewed her food quickly and swallowed carefully before replying with, "Sure. Where would you like to go?"

"Anywhere in town. We haven't gone- well, I, haven't gone shopping." I corrected myself sheepishly, causing my mom to send me a disapproving look from across the table.

"There's a mall near South Broad Street."

"That's where the court is."

"I know."

A silence filled the air dryly, causing goosebumps to rise on my skin.

"Are you finished?" I started to gather her empty plates onto mine.

"Yes, thank you." She said, almost tiredly. She got up from the table and traipsed to the couch.

"You're welcome." I chirped, trying to get the atmosphere happy again.

I dunked the small bits of pieces of food on the plates into the sink. I turned the hot water on blast, watching the sink fill up slowly. I took out a blue bottle of Dawn soap before squirting it into the sinking, allowing bubbles to form. I grabbed the red rag from under the sink and began washing the dirty dishes.

Within a few short minutes, the dirty dishes were cleaned and placed back into their correct location. I plopped down heavily besides my mom. I leaned against the back of our leather couch, resting my head on the top of the couch. I rolled my head in my mom's direction, my eyes slowly following my head.

"What's for dinner?"

"Oh, dinner!" My mom exclaimed. Her slumped form straightened with realization. "I forgot completely about dinner."

A small dose of concern flowed through me as I stood back up, even though my exhausted body protested insanely. "It's alright; I can make dinner. What would you like?"

"No, no, it's fine. I can make dinner." My mom started to stand up slowly. I walked around the couch and placed my hands on her thin shoulders and yanked her downwards gently into the couch.

"No, I'm making dinner." I nearly growled, setting a finality.

She sighed. "Kagome, please. You just got out of the hospital and-"

"Mom." This time I did growl. "I ca-"

"Kagome!" She said in a warning voice as she angrily whirled around to face me while being seated. "No buts! You need to rest your wounds and have them fully heal before you do anything profoundly. I don't want them to open from you moving around so much. You already helped me make the late lunch. I can handle making dinner by myself."

"Making a simple dinner isn't going to affect my wounds!" I argued my point.

"Urgh," She finally said, perceiving of my point of view. "fine."

"What do you want for dinner?" I repeated my words, but with glee, as I had won the argument.

"Sloppy Joe would be nice. We haven't had that in quite a while."

"Since last fall, I believe." I commented shyly as I put input my opinion.

"Oh, yes, that's precise. It was when we had the family get-together with the Jackson family."

"Mhm." I hummed while I accidently clank the pots together, getting ready to gather the ingredients.

I was only about a half an hour into making dinner when my mom appeared in front of me in her work uniform which consisted of a red shirt and black slacks.

"Don't you look adorable." I teased her about the uniform.

"Oh, shush." She commanded as she gave me a peck on the cheek. "I'll be home after 8. Don't burn down the house."

"I promise I'll try not to!" I joked playfully before she rolled her eyes and gather her belongings.

'But someone else might try to.' I couldn't resist to think.

Just as my mom had shut the door, my phone went off up stairs. I silently cursed as I placed my utensil down and rushed upstairs, clutching my stomach. I plucked the phone off the dresser just as it stopped ringing. I huffed in annoyance as I clicked my lockscreen on.

(1) Missed Call 555-555-5555

My head cocked to the side with confusion, causing my dark locks to spill over my shoulder. My hand encased around the wound of my stomach, as it had started to ache horribly from the small amount of exercise.

"Who could that be?" I wondered aloud as I unlocked my phone with the 4-digit passcode 0220. I stared at the number until my eyes hurt. Deciding to make up my mind, I called them back.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

'One last more ring.' I couldn't help but think in anticipation.

Rin-

"Hello?" A voice interrupted from the other line, startling me.

"Hello?" I answered shakily.

"Why, hello, Kagome." He replied.

"W-who is this?" I questioned the other person in a tiny voice.

"That's not important right now, Kagome. I want you to unlock your door."

"U-um, " I stuttered quietly as dread filled my body. "I didn't lock my door."

"No, you didn't." The other person chuckled deeply. I stayed silent as I found none of this amusing. "But, your mother did."

"I-I-"

"Kagome," The person cooed my name gently, causing goosebumps to rise. "I don't think you want to disobey me."

I shut my eyes tightly as my heart pounded furiously, trying to escape my chest. Without having much choice, I opened my eyes and ran down stairs and-

"That's a good girl."

-locked the windows and closed the blinds tightly. No light shined in through the white blinds. Only a small tint of light was illuminating the living room and it was the lamp on the table. I quickly dashed forward and turned it off.

"Oh, Kagome." He sounded almost sad. "That wasn't a very smart move."

 **Heyo! So it's been a little more than a month, actually almost two. Ooooops, I guess I slightly procrastinated. I honestly have no idea how I'm going to end this story. Hopefully I'll be able to figure out something and fast. :) Talk to you guys later! ~AA**

 **Update: Dang, I left you guys on a cliff hanger lol. Whoops! Well, I'm finally done reediting. FINALLY! Yay! ~AA**


End file.
